


~★Nosotros No Somos Romeo & Julieta★~

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, offershipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Ultimo año escolar en la preparatoria de Domino para Yugi y su pandilla. Tras su último festival de verano Ryuji y Yugi acortaran distancia reconociendo que no son tan diferentes el uno del otro.





	1. Prólogo

«—Probablemente había sido tentado a hacer esto desde hace tiempo, buscando su piel árida ...

Mezclándose a medida que esta humedad nos derretía su lengua entrelazada a la mía era lo que hacía eco dentro de mí, advirtiéndome sobre el peligro. Era claramente visible quien había ganado, pero en ese momento no podía decir dónde terminaba y empezaba él.

Ambos perdidos en este pequeño placer y aunque tratase de definir "esto" no me atrevía a ser tan mezquino al darle un burdo nombre.

"Esto" era mucho más profundo, querido y especial para ambos entre el velo del placer que nos encarnaba, mientras que nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo como si fuésemos uno, perdíamos el miedo a lo desconocido que nos deparaba, aquel miedo que nos hacía vernos cual niños necesitados a pesar de que aún lo éramos ante la realidad y lógica del mundo real.

Aun así dentro de esta habitación se encuentra nuestro mundo entero ... El paraíso ...

Y a pesar de que la noche estaba a punto de terminar amenazando con él el fin del encanto que nos había envuelto, cuando abrí los ojos, no pude evitar pedirle que bailara conmigo ».

[Nosotros no somos Romeo y Julieta]


	2. Epígrafe

"—Dejemos de ser tú y yo para volver a ser nosotros. He imaginado tus gemidos al convertirte en bestia, antes de correrte y mirarme con cara de chico bueno"


	3. Capítulo 1

—¡Me niego! —sentenció colocando ambas manos encima del pupitre y se levantaba de su lugar, su fiera mirada poco a poco decaía ante los orbes de la chica que tenía al frente— además... —titubeó— es una mala idea ¿Quién pagaría la entrada a un café de solo chicos? —bajo la mirada ocultándola por debajo de su rubio fleco.

—Oh, Yugi —alzo el índice la joven de cabello castaño, con una mirada perspicaz tinco su nariz— tú eres el menos indicado para hablar después de todo, ¿Acaso no lo has notado aún? —la chica se acercó a él, Yugi solo pudo retroceder— ¿Cómo te miran las demás chicas? Este año a pesar de todo ha sido de mucho provecho para ti, desde los nuevos contratos de publicidad en televisión, radio y por supuesto en internet, además has crecido —puntualizó— ahora sin llegar a errar puedes llegarme al hombro, y ni qué decir del trabajo que ha hecho frutos en el gimnasio —le guiño un ojo— tal vez aun tengas algo de inseguridad, pero créeme más de una chica querrá pagar por estar un buen rato contigo —declaro.

—¡Pero Anzu!

—Nada de peros, estuviste de acuerdo con la decisión grupal, la mayoría voto por crear un café en el festival de verano, o ¿Acaso pensaban sacar provecho de sus lindas compañeras para saciar sus ansias con los trajes? —le miró inquisitivamente.

—Yo no dije eso —declaro nervioso.

—¡Entonces ya está! —afirmo con una sonrisa de triunfo— serás uno de nuestros _Host_.

El joven quiso protestar, pero sabía de antemano lo testaruda que podía ser Anzu, al final tomo asiento en su lugar y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás del respaldo.

De cierto modo, la motivación de su mejor amiga le llenaba de la misma fuerza e ímpetu que de vez en cuando carecía ante los hechos.

Este era su último año escolar, después de ello cada uno de sus amigos tomaría rumbos diferentes, Yugi quien nunca creyó tener una relación así de íntima y especial con alguien la tuvo, todo gracias a la magia que había invadido su vida, y como si todo fuese el destino hablando tras haber armado el rompecabezas fue cuando él realmente empezó a vivir.

Si Yugi miraba hacia atrás, a veces podía ver a su viejo yo, el mismo que descuidaba su apariencia, el mismo que pensaba que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen, porque muy dentro de él había un pensamiento que pululaba sin detenerse, que simplemente era innecesario, así lo veía, al menos así lo intuyo por un largo tiempo, porque no era que los demás fueran malos con él, aunque si hubo malas experiencias que le demostraron que no toda la gente era buena, pero aun así trataba de confiar en el corazón de la gente, también que esta sin importar que tan malas acciones pudo haber hecho podía redimirse. Y así había conocido a Jonouchi, su mejor amigo, en quien podía confiar cualquier miedo y angustia, para Yugi, Jonouchi era como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Como también lo fueron los demás que se habían vuelto parte de su peculiar grupo, y aunque Yugi no tuviera que decirlo, porque él sabía que había _"cosas"_ que no se decían sino que se hacían hablar con los hechos, reconocía que podía confiar su vida a cada uno de ellos porque confiaba en su fortaleza y valor.

El mismo valor con el que le miraban tras haber vivido la aventura más caótica que pudo haber soñado alguna vez, una que le mostró el valor de la amistad, de la fe y por supuesto del hecho de creer en uno mismo.

Como ahora trataba de hacerlo cada día, porque por mucho que extrañase a Atem, madurar conllevaba poder lidiar los problemas por sí solo, y por consecuencia usar lo aprendido para seguir adelante, porque de nada servía ganar siempre en la vida, era el perder lo que realmente te impulsaba a ser mejor de lo que llegaste a ser, y eso lo vivió en carne propia tras haber perdido varias veces contra Jonouchi en las simples, pero gratificantes partidas que tenían en los recesos.

Si bien por un tiempo se había retirado del juego de cartas, esta vez no era el miedo o el ansia los que le había impulsado, era el volver al inicio rehaciendo su propio mazo, viendo las posibilidades y puliendo las estrategias como ajustando cualquier punto blando en su defensa.

Esto debido en parte porque amaba el juego de cartas, estaba en su sangre jugarlo -como cualquier otro juego- después de todo había vivido con él tantas aventuras, sin embargo también se debía a una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, conservar el recuerdo que lo unía con su otro yo, o al menos aunque no fuese así, porque Atem era Atem y él era él, aun le rememoraba con cariño como su otra parte.

Y claro qué, cuando fue el siguiente torneo se pudo notar la gran diferencia a la hora de jugar, Yugi nunca había sido alguien que atacara imprudentemente, él era más de analizar al enemigo creando una estrategia rápida en el campo, siempre y cuando confiando en sí mismo y en el corazón de las cartas. Porque creer en ellas era confiar en las enseñanzas que nunca olvidaría de Atem. Si bien algunos habían hablado sobre el drástico cambio del modo de jugabilidad del rey de los juegos, eso no cambio el hecho de haber seguido con el título una vez más al haber ganado.

Yugi sabía bien que no era Atem, él en algún tiempo se vio a si mismo queriendo ser él, pero tratar de ser otra persona nunca resultaba algo beneficioso, es más la verdadera fuerza consistía en reconocer las debilidades de uno mismo como virtudes, trabajando en ellas y valorando día a día el crecimiento interno como externo como un ser consciente, en ese momento él no quería ser el reemplazo de Atem al seguir con la fachada de "¿Qué haría él?" agradecía lo que habían vivido, los logros que habían obtenido, pero esto era más bien ser reconocido por ser solo él mismo y nadie más.

Y por ello ya había trazado el siguiente punto de su vida, el futuro que le deparaba tras cruzar por última vez las puertas de su escuela.

No obstante en esos momentos a veces anhelaba tener un poco más de seguridad, y galantería como la que tenía Atem, siendo que el solo hecho de imaginar ser el _Host_ en un café le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, si bien Anzu trato de animarle, aún tenía un cierto grado de timidez con las chicas y aún más al saber que esto confería -si es que era elegido- a estar con una de ellas a solas por un tiempo determinado, lo peor era imaginar que alguna de sus compañeras comprara tiempo a solas con él, no porque temiera a las chicas sino más bien qué, por el momento se había concentrado tanto en su carrera que había dejado de lado su vida amorosa, es más en cierto modo mantuvo una relativa distancia con Anzu, al reconocer que las cosas solo serían más difíciles para los dos si trataban de consolarse ante la pérdida.

Después de todo siempre lo supo, que Anzu solo tenía ojos para Atem, y no odiaba aquel sentimiento, puesto que cómo él se había enamorado sin querer, inocentemente de ella así que quería imaginar que había pasado de la misma forma con Anzu al enamorarse de Atem, y al menos por ahora solo anhelaba que su mejor amiga conociera al hombre indicado aunque no fuese él.

Suspiro resignado, en parte se sentía un tanto avergonzado, al haber sido un cobarde y nunca darle un punto final a la historia que nunca pareció ser de él. Recordando aquel instante donde ella se le había declarado una pregunta apareció. Una pregunta que solo le dejo sumirse aún más en sus pensamientos.

«¿Cuándo podrán verme a mí?»

Porque aun algunos expendios mantenían la vieja propaganda de cuando Atem ocupo su cuerpo. Y no es que le disgustara, era solo el notar las pequeñas diferencias y querer reconocerse así mismo entre ellas, pero eso era imposible, él no era Atem. Tampoco pediría que la quitaran, sería egoísta de su parte, después de todo era propaganda que aun podía usarse y que ahorraba los gastos en gestión de publicidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —escuchó su voz, tiempo atrás hubiese recompuesto su compostura, pero esta vez lo dejo pasar, se encontraban solo ellos dos en el salón, la temporada del festival de verano siempre era un ir y venir entre las actividades y las clases eran pospuestas.

—No realmente —contesto sin mirarle.

—Pues tu respuesta no me hace sentir tan seguro —señalo.

—¿Ya terminaron los detalles con el grupo de primero? —trato de cambiar el tema.

—Quisiera decir que sí, pero cuando Jonouchi y Honda empezaron otra de sus peleas decidí regresar— Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho— además escuche que habías regresado y quería llegar a tiempo para ver tu rostro tras la conversación con la presidenta del grupo, pero al parecer llegue tarde ¿No es así? —pero esta vez no hubo respuesta— Supe que te fue bien en New York. ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Seto?

—Dirás Mokuba, él ha estado ocupado con un proyecto "ultra secreto" —se reincorporó en su lugar y con sus manos hizo dos grandes comillas, al final ante la mirada penetrante del joven que tenía al frente suspiro— creo que me evita, Ryuji.

—¿Vamos por qué entre todos él evitaría a su único rival? —trato de bromear, pero Yugi solo pudo desviar la mirada.

—Porque yo no soy su verdadero rival —soltó, Otogi notó en su tono de voz un poco de decepción.

—Pero aunque él...

—Anzu ya me dijo la decisión del grupo —le interrumpió— ¿Enserio un _Host_ club?

—Ni me veas a mí, gano la propuesta de Honda, yo vote por una casa embrujada, es una lástima porque mi padre tiene utilería que podríamos usar.

—Pero... ¿Un _Host_? —se dejó caer aun más en su asiento, ahora su mirada estaba contra el techo.

—Vamos, no es como que sea algo taaaan malo, además he visto a varias chicas hablando de ti cuando no estas y de muy buena forma —trato de animar.

—Por favor no tú también Ryuji...—se quejó.

—¿Tanto te molesta la idea?

—Bien, no es que me moleste la idea, es solo, no creo que sea buena idea que me tomen como prospecto al _Host_, es más ¿Por qué no me quedo en la cocina y ayudo en los postres y bebidas? Ryou me ha enseñado a...

—¿Y desaprovechar el tener como arma secreta al rey de los juegos? Este año podríamos recaudar la mayor cuota en todos los establecimientos y eso significa poder ir de excursión más allá de las ciudades vecinas de Domino.

—Pero...

—Es fácil verlo cómo poca cosa, pero no todos podemos costear un viaje fuera del país como ciertas personas —alzo ambas cejas— además podríamos generar buenos recuerdos ¿No es así? —Yugi suspiro resignado, alzando su mano al aire, tratando de tomar las tenues luces de la lámpara que se miraban como fractales en sus ojos a contra luz no espero que su mano fuese cogida por Otogi quien le miro al rostro. —Vamos ¿No me digas que el rey de los juegos no puede pasar este reto?

—No es eso, es solo... —Otogi le miró curioso, al final Yugi sonrió guiñando un ojo— Bien, pero necesitaré tu ayuda.


	4. Capítulo 2

_"Bienvenidos" _La cortesía que ofrecía el café en el letrero blanco del salón 3B, el cual colgaba cual bandera de lado en ambas direcciones de la puerta corrediza.

Lo primero que podía sentirse al abrirla era el olor a lirios y a los pocos pasos se vislumbraban los bambúes como tallados de madera y pinturas en la pared, el grabado del feroz tigre blanco abriendo sus fauces ofrecía un gran impacto para los visitantes que se acercaban a mirar.

El grupo había llegado desde muy temprano para quitar el mobiliario y colocar solo lo que necesitarían. Esta vez su salón había sido el que más impacto género ante el presupuesto extra del cual contaron a su disposición. Después de todo, ningún otro contaba con un joven empresario como ellos, quien desligándose de todo solo ofreció un gran cheque.

_"¡Injusto!"_ Chillaron algunos. Sin embargo el director hizo caso omiso sobre sus palabras al nuevamente recibir el favor del joven CEO de Kaiba Corps que cómo de costumbre tenía una agenda ocupada.

Algunos aun recordaron la mirada llena de desprecio que impartió cuando salió como si nada de la oficina del director. En ese entonces poco les había importado al grupo dejar al profesor de lado para saber sobre la situación ¿Acaso ese año Seto Kaiba se dignaría a trabajar junto a su salón?

¡Por supuesto que no! El chico tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que por supuesto vivir su corta vida estudiantil. Yéndose, sin mirar a nadie _-o al menos no hasta que por un instante sus_ _miradas se cruzaron-_ se fue sin decir nada.

Regresando a su lugar los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Por supuesto el comentario de Jonouchi Katsuya no se hizo esperar al quejarse de lo amargado que podía ser Kaiba a pesar de su edad.

En ese entonces se esperó alguna reprimenda por parte de Yugi Mutou, siendo este el que _"convivía"_ más con él por el acuerdo publicitario que tenía con la empresa, sin embargo su mirada seguía al frente de la pizarra apuntando las ecuaciones _como si nunca hubiese mirado por la ventana y sus miradas se hubiesen encontrado._

Volviendo a la calma al menos hasta que Anzu, la presidenta del salón, quien había sido electa por segunda vez fue llamada a la dirección.

Preocupados sus amigos, esperaron pacientes a que la chica regresara, solo para dar una noticia al grupo, el apoyo de Kaiba Corps para financiar los gastos del evento.

Lo cual le había dado la ventaja deseada, no solo tenían a dos de los chicos más guapos del instituto, Bakura Ryou y a Ryuji Otogi, sino también contaban con la imagen de Yugi Mutou, quien con el tiempo había cambiado drásticamente del chico tímido y desalineado a alguien más seguro de sí mismo, y aunque su imagen estrafalario no podía ocultarse a la ligera ahora parecía cuidar más de esta al tener un porte más maduró como varonil, sumando a ello el dinero de Kaiba Corps les daba todas las ganar como el mejor local ese año.

Un par de chicas se asomaron solo para ver el lugar revestido de varias pinturas en papel de arroz, como de flores. El olor a madera y a té caliente se mezcló generando una agradable sensación en el ambiente.

—Bienvenidas sean —saludo la presidenta del salón vistiendo un Kimono color rosa palo, pequeñas flores de sakura podían verse en la parte posterior de su _Obi_ morado, el cual era sujetado por un listón dorado. Con una sonrisa amable empezó a señalar sus servicios llevándolas hacia dentro. Después de todo teniendo tantas ventajas a su favor no podía dejar de lado pasar a clientes potenciales.

‡★‡

—¿Vas vestido como _Sakamoto Ryouma_, verdad? —preguntó una joven de cabello negro mientras se acercaba a él.

—Bien yo... —paso saliva el joven de cabellera rubia tratando de seguir la conversación de su interlocutora, observando su vaso de té, decidió tomarlo mientras pensaba en una respuesta, frunciendo el ceño al ver la sombra que se retorcía cual pez en el agua frente a él tras la pantalla de madera, solo persistía dos preguntas ¿A quién carajos se le había ocurrido esta idea? Y ¿Cómo Otogi lo hacía tan bien por su cuenta?

—¿Por qué tus palabras son tan dulces? —hablo la joven de cabello castaño mientras le miraba con sonrojo al hombre junto a él.

—Porque así mis sentimientos llegaran hasta el fondo de tú corazón —respondió Ryuji mientras tomaba su mentón y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Ryuji-kun tu mirada el día de hoy es más brillante que nunca ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu sonrisa es tan fresca que inunda la fuente de mi corazón —acaricio su mejilla mientras le sonreía.

_"Tsk"_ soltó por lo bajo Jonouchi Katsuya, si Otogi podía decir toda esa sarta de cursilerías él también.

Dejando el vaso a un lado, con la mirada llena de convicción decidió seguir con su trabajo, pero al escuchar nuevamente aquella pregunta solo se atrevió a pedir otro vaso de té. ¿Quién demonios decidió que fuesen vestidos del _Bakumatsu?_

‡★‡

—¡Te ves tan salvaje y guapo Bakura-kun! —chillo una de las chicas que estaban en su mesa.

El albino se encontraba en el lado norte de la mesa mientras miraba las conchas de mar, en su mano izquierda seguía la concha siendo movida entre sus dedos constatando su forma, mientras con la derecha, la cual mantenía al aire aun esperando la orden de tomar la siguiente pieza. El juego que llevaban a cabo como tal constataba en encontrar las parejas de cada caparazón de mar. Mirando detenidamente eligió la tercera de la segunda fila del lado derecho, colocándola junto a la otra trato de formarla por completo con su otra mitad, pero esta no encajo, por lo cual le dejo en su lugar tras soltar un largo y hondo suspiro.

—No es mi día de suerte —sentencio.

—¡No es así! —expreso una chica de cabello negro corto, mirando a las otras chicas que asintieron.

—¡Es verdad! ¡La próxima estoy segura que conseguirá algo! —animo otra chica.

—¡Si yo también pienso eso! ¿Verdad?

Las tres asintieron. Bakura solo pudo sonreír mientras rascaba su mejilla. Sabía que trataban de animarlo, pero realmente no era necesario.

‡★‡

Saliendo del _biombo_ tapizado por bambúes, llenado el _Bakumatsu _el ondeó de los colores azul y blanco se entremezcló en su andar.

Las miradas no se hicieron esperar, esta, por primera vez era una de las pocas veces que Yugi Mutou dejaba su típico peinado en forma de estrella y lo peinaba hacía atrás.

Su flequillo dorado esta vez no ocultaba su frente y sus orbes brillaban a contra luz con las tenues lámparas de papel. Cual joyas brillantes se posaron al frente, a su lado una joven de cabellera castaña hasta el hombro quien se aferraba a su brazo con una sonrisa que parecía no borrársele nunca.

La dulce tonada del fonógrafo les acompaño, si bien habían tenido el suficiente presupuesto, el tamaño del lugar no podía cambiarse, y este seguía siendo el habitual salón que compartían día a día.

Ahí, en medio, entre las miradas de los espectadores, Yugi Mutou, el Rey de los Juegos hacia una reverencia hacia la joven que le había elegido mientras extendía su mano para pedirle bailar.

En ese instante los recuerdos le inundaron, entre la luz diurna ambas siluetas se movían al compás de la música. Y esta vez Ryuji no observó en su semblante la vergüenza o la timidez estacionada en su faz o cuerpo como cuando él se atrevió a tomar su cintura y cadera para enseñarle a bailar.

—Ryuji —le volvió a llamar su clienta por tercera vez, mirándola con el ceño fruncido se atrevió a tomar su mentón y sonreírle para después recitar un par de palabras dulces. Unas que le calmaron para volver su atención al frente como la de los demás.

‡★‡

Anzu se había apoyado a un costado de la barra, mirando al par no pudo evitar sentir un déjà-vu, en algún punto de su extraño viaje tuvo un egoísta sueño, uno donde ella bailaba en medio del escenario y quien tomaba su mano era Atem. Y aunque quiso ver a Atem en el semblante de Yugi, era aquella imagen que le regalaba hoy como una prueba inequívoca de las grandes diferencias entre ambos.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó una de sus compañeras, bajando el flequillo y girando un poco su rostro al otro lado asintió, disimuladamente subió su mano hasta su mejilla para limpiar con el dorso de ella el par de lágrimas que salieron de sus orbes.

—Sí, es sólo... —le sonrió como si nada— ¡Al parecer ha sido todo un éxito esta idea! —declaro.

—Por supuesto —profirió una voz masculina, ambas chicas le miraron, Bakura Ryou ahora se encontraba a un lado de ellas— Hay más chicas de lo que puedes imaginar que adoran las era _Bakumatsu._ Especialmente cosas como los _Shinsengumi._

—¿Hu? ¿Por qué? —esta vez preguntó Jonouchi Katsuya quien se les unió.

—La razón de su popularidad ¿Cuál podría ser? —sonrió de lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos— Tal vez se deba a la noble naturaleza por la cual sacrificaron sus vidas los jóvenes por su país, aunque también podría ser por la estoicidad con la que se disciplinaron para seguir el camino del Bushido, pero también, otra forma de verlo ante los ojos de las _mujeres es aquel sentimiento prohibido detrás de ese grupo de hombres reunidos como si estuvieran en un coliseo._

—Pareces muy informado ¿No es así, Bakura?

—Solo es historia básica Jonouchi-kun.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cadera —Aun así parece que nuestro amigo lo está haciendo muy bien y eso que fue el primero en rehusarse —sonrió, tras esto lanzo un par de chiflidos a la _"pareja"._

—¡Jonouchi! ¿Quieres dejar de salirte del papel? —le regaño Anzu.

El aludido se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza —¿Cual papel? Honestamente no entiendo mucho de esto. ¿Que si soy el general tal o el soldado tal? Ni siquiera me dijeron que debía aprenderme un papel —se quejó.

—Es que en realidad _"eso"_ es lo revolucionario de nuestra estrategia, que las clientes puedan imaginar a su gusto que papeles representamos sin tener que ser alguno realmente —respondió Ryou— eso hace más fácil la tarea ¿No?

—Tks... ¡Cómo a ti no te preguntan sobre historia! —le señalo.

—¡Ya basta Jonouchi! Además ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu clienta? —inquirió Anzu entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh... —se rasco la cabeza— bien, no estaría aquí si ya me hubiesen traído el té que pedí —se defendió.

—¡Jonouchi! —le miró mal— recuerda que quien debe gastar es tu cliente no tú.

‡★‡

El sonido de la sandalia de madera cayendo en el piso opaco la música.

Pasmado sin saber que hacer todo aquel porte como seguridad se habían ido, sintió las miradas frente a sus ojos y como todo parecía oscurecerse.

La chica que tenía enfrente había llevado su mano a la altura de su pecho, mientras le miraba a unos centímetros de distancia. Regañándose mentalmente se recordó a si mismo que no había sido buena idea participar en aquello. Tal vez desde un principio debió pagar como Kaiba.

Tratando de acabar con aquel ambiente que le sofocaba pronunció tan quedamente —Mi _zouri..._ Perdí mi _zouri._

Y nuevamente las miradas, aquellas miradas que sentía tan ajenas, tan extrañas, esta vez no estaría a un lado aquel espíritu que le acompañó. Resignado sin poder moverse, perdiendo la fe, hasta que sintió en el tacto del joven que tenía al frente como la luz volvía al establecimiento.

Arrodillado, Ryuji Otogi, tomando su pie colocó la sandalia en su lugar —debes tener más cuidado Yugi —encontrándose ambas miradas, el ónix chocando contra el violeta el rubor apareció en las mejillas del Rey de los juegos. Rompiendo el silencio un par de gritos se escucharon en el lugar. Levantándose de su lugar aplaudieron la _"escena",_ colocando su pie en el suelo, aprovechando el ambiente el azabache se acercó sin saber _"realmente"_ el porqué, tomando su fina cintura debajo del traje le sostuvo —¿Estas bien? —susurro tras acercar su rostro.

Un nuevo chillido se escuchó por parte de las féminas.

—Y ahí está _el toque especial del Bakumatsu _—sentenció Bakura tras sonreír.

_**Shinsengumi*** Grupo de guerreros liderados por Kondou Isami u Hijikata Toshizou que protegieron Kyoto en la restauración Meiji._

_**Biombo* **Pantalla de madera._

_**Zouri*** Sandalia tradicional en Japón._


	5. Capítulo 3

Se encontraban en la sala, la única luz que les iluminaba era la pantalla blanca que pronto empezó a colocar los avances.

Ninguno había dicho nada, tampoco es que hubiese algo que decir, aunque Ryuji sintió que tal vez debía explicarse.

Girando su rostro hacia la izquierda le vio observando hacia el frente. No parecía molesto, tampoco se quejó cuando le invito a ir con él al puesto del salón contrario al ser echados por Anzu hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

El problema tal vez fue aprovecharse de la situación, ante el tema del _Bakumatsu_ al tenerle tan cerca no pudo evitar avivar las llamas de sus clientas con algo más de material, solo una excusa barata para lo que reconocía como un camino sin regreso al besarle frente a todos en medio de la pista.

El chillido de las féminas no se hizo esperar, algunas ante la emoción, otras con el corazón roto.

_"—¡Es imposible Otogi-senpai!"_

_"—¡Yugi-kun!"_

Y entre la verborrea Masaki tuvo que salir al rescate al dejar en claro que solo era una actuación.

_"—¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Qué más podría ser?"_

Expresó tras usar su encantadora sonrisa y guiñarles con un ojo.

Sin embargo el revuelo seguía por parte de las chicas, algunas queriendo ver más, otras peleando la atención de los Host.

Sacados por ella, se vieron en el pasillo con la demás multitud. Y tras, pasear un rato entre los puestos ambos habían entrado al cine improvisado que había elegido el Grupo _"3°F"_

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó sin pensar que realmente aceptaría, más bien lo que seguía recorriendo su mente era el reclamo que aún no había soltado Yugi Mutou, siendo qué, no era común que uno de tus amigos te besase de improviso.

Más solo se dedicó a entrar en la pequeña sala, dentro se hallaba una pareja que al parecer usaba el lugar para tener un poco de privacidad, pasando los minutos otros pocos se sumaron aun así las sillas que usaban de butacas no se llenaron.

—Yu... —quiso llamarle, pero se detuvo al ver como la sala otra vez se había oscurecido y empezaba a escucharse el inició de la película, al menos eso esperó y no otro tráiler más.

‡★‡

_Acostando en la_ _cama, a un lado de la mujer, se abrigo entre su largo cabello mientras dejaba que el sueño le invadiera, entonces todo se volvió oscuridad._

_Una vez existió una princesa, ella estaba lejos de casa y perdida en la noche, su única guía fueron las estrellas hasta que al fin llego a la costa, ahí se sentó para mirar su reflejo, dejando caer su inmenso_ _cabello blanco este se dejó llevar por la marea._

_Su lugar estaba muy lejos para encontrarlo, aun así entre la tranquilidad de la noche su cabello navego por las profundidades del mar._

«Entonces ¿Tu habitas dentro del rompecabezas?»

«No lo sé, mi nombre... Tampoco incluso de dónde vengo.»

_Un pulpo vio el pelo de la princesa moviéndose entre las aguas y le confundió con otro pulpo. Él estaba solo y feliz de ver alguien nuevo, entonces se atrevió a decir; "Es agradable pasar la noche contigo" más no recibió alguna respuesta, solo el bailotear de los cabellos que se movían entre el agua salina del mar. Y simplemente se enamoró._

_Tratando de tomar uno de los cabellos subió hasta la superficie descubriendo la terrible verdad, que solo se trataba del cabello de una mujer, aun así él se atrevió a decir con seguridad; "Ven conmigo, te llevare de regreso"_

«Pero... Quiero estar contigo por siempre... Aunque no pueda recuperar mis memorias no me importa.»

«Yo también... Yo también quiero... por siempre. Yo te daré todas mis memorias.»

_"Quizás estaremos juntos pronto" quiso reconfortar la princesa cuando al final llego a su hogar, pero hasta ella reconocía la verdad, tomando su largo cabello decidió cortarlo, "Recuérdame y quédate con todo esto", lo anudó hasta que este tomo la forma de un pulpo, así siempre tendría su compañía en el vacío mar._

«Oye un campeón no se pone de rodillas esta fue una gran victoria para ti y para mí.»

«Al vencerte te he dejado libre para siempre.»

«No tú has abierto una puerta para mí y gracias a tu ayuda mi espíritu al fin podrá descansar en paz, regresare donde pertenezco. El azar nos unió por alguna razón y hemos cumplido con nuestro destino.»

_Por un largo tiempo, el pulpo sintió que tenía compañía, llevándolo a todos lados el cabello de la princesa, no noto que de apoco el nudo empezaba a soltarse. Entonces un día el cabello se esparció por todo el mar, él estaba asustado, quiso juntar cada uno de los cabellos con sus tentáculos, más en el proceso no se dio cuenta, como sus propios antebrazos se habían anudado así mismo. Él estaba seguro que iba a morir solo, sintiendo una lagrima escurrirse por sus ojos, pronto las vio multiplicarse, y le dejo ir._

_Rompiéndose, cada pieza del pulpo se juntó con un mechón de cabello y cobraron vida, así fue como nacieron las medusas en el mar._

‡★‡

—Pero... ¿Qué clase de... —Se detuvo Otogi al darse cuenta que en el rostro de su compañero empezaban a escurrírsele las lágrimas, si bien hace unos momentos su expresión era de estupefacción por lo que había visto en la pantalla, ahora era de asombro combinado con miedo— ¿Yugi estás bien?

El aludido le miro, sus orbes temblaron al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y levantándose de su lugar se dirigió hacia afuera, Ryuji escucho el inicio de la película, pero poco le importo, yendo atrás de él, al final ambos llegaron a las afueras del campus.

—¿Yugi?

—Yo... —seguía mirando el piso, sus puños estaban cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza trataba de contener el caudal de emociones que habían salido sin querer, como si la vieja herida se hubiese abierto, a sabiendas que nunca se cerró del todo. ¿Acaso eso era una señal de Atem?

—Por favor mírame, no estás solo, si sucede algo podrías decírmelo —le tomó de la mano, Yugi le escuchaba en silencio, sus palabras parecían ser sinceras, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, ¿Realmente había algo de qué hablar? Girándose hacia su persona, trato de contener la ansiedad que generaba el verse otra vez en ese estado, débil, patético y con los ojos llorosos.

Siempre un enclenque que sin importar que hiciera no podía superar la incertidumbre que eran sus emociones al avasallarle.

—Yo... Esto... Realmente no sé qué me paso. —trato de quitarle importancia al asunto mientras mostraba una de sus sonrisas, una más que se sumaba ante la fachada de fortaleza que quería brindar, si bien había encontrado fuerzas en su interior, de vez en cuando flaqueaba de la peor forma como ahora mismo— Tal vez deberíamos regresar, Anzu debe...

Enmudeció cuando sintió como era llevado hasta su pecho y le abrazaba.

—Está bien si no quieres decírmelo, pero no estás solo.

Simples palabras que llenaron el vuelco de su corazón, hablar de Atem era como un tabú entre su grupo, todos y cada uno habían vivido momentos a su lado, algunos buenos, algunos malos, era tal vez Ryuji el único con quien podía sincerarse después de todo, era de los pocos vínculos que no estaban conectados a la presencia del faraón.

En silencio, bajo la oscuridad de la noche, ante la presencia de las estrellas se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, Yugi no quiso apartarse, Otogi tampoco le soltó.

La fogata había sido encendida, la música se escuchaba dando inicio al cierre del festival, tal vez los demás se preguntarían sobre qué diablos había pasado con ellos. Pero entre el silencio encontraron la paz en los brazos del otro.


	6. Capítulo 4

Entre los primas de colores, observo las mariposas cobrar vida, aleteando por encima de la oscuridad por un momento pudo ver el brío que dejaban cual estela su andar.

El bruñido y cerúleo tono se entremezclaba en el vaivén de sensaciones. —Esto... ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó su compañero, en medio de la oscuridad solo ellos dos se encontraban.

Seguía con las piernas abiertas, el kimono azul desfajado caía por su hombro mostrando parte de su pecho, los labios de aquel chico se sentían tan bien sobre su piel, y poco a poco se dejó inundar por la sensación de alivio al encontrarse con alguien más en aquella soledad efímera de la cual había tratado de escapar por medio de su trabajo.

Arqueando un poco más el rostro hacia atrás observo la imagen por última vez de las mariposas que se encontraban por encima del biombo de bambú.

_"Esto está mal",_ fue lo único que pudo pensar en el inicio de aquella extraña situación donde los dos se encontraban.

—Ryuji... —se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre en una súplica lastimera tratando de hacerle recobrar la razón, generando solo el resultado contrario.

Devorando aún más su cuello, sintió como sus manos empezaban a acariciar sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas, solo él podría hacer parecer tal proeza un simple acto mundano como los demás.

Tratando de aferrarse de algo busco consuelo en la madera del escritorio donde se hallaba montado, pero la fría madera era nada para el tacto de sus yemas.

_Era tan frio_ _y__ el anhelaba dejar de sentirlo._

Otogi, como siempre un paso delante de aquel fatídico juego, dejo de acariciar sus muslos para tomar ambas manos y llevarlas hacia su cuello.

—Aférrate a mí —susurro altanero al separar su rostro del cuello que quería marcar como suyo después de tanto tiempo entre el hambre y la necesidad del cuerpo.

Sintió como sus manos temblaban al igual que su mirada, aquella mirada reluciente envuelta en la melancolía perpetua, esta vez Yugi Mutou no estaba usando la máscara de la sonrisa eterna, mostraba su faz tal cual, con miedo y necesidad, perdida entre el placer que le hacía creer que en sus brazos aquel hueco se llenarían.

Pero Ryuji Otogi no era un hombre que se diera por vencido a la primera, no al menos al saberse con el derecho de poderle obtener.

—Esto... —murmuro con la voz quebrada, aun dudando de abrazar su cuello, todo parecía haber comenzado tan rápido, aunque aquello fue una mentira dicha para sí mismo, y rememorando como siempre, como si ambos estuvieran en el campo de batalla vislumbro cada jugada, tal vez fue culpa de la película, de haberse dejado ver tan débil, no, tal vez fue el hecho de haberse acercado más al pedirle que le enseñara a bailar, nuevamente era una rotunda negativa dentro de su mente, aquello había sido desde antes, y el chico que tenía al frente solo proclamaba aquel fallo que observo como oportunidad, Ryuji vio a través de su fachada. Pero ¿Realmente era tan malo? —Esto... ¿Esta mal? —sus palabras, más que afirmación sonaron a duda.

—¿Realmente lo es? —sonrió de lado Ryuji sus manos se encontraban flexionadas hacia él, Yugi sintió su cálido aliento cuando acorto la distancia y rozo su nariz contra la suya.

—Tal v...

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire tras ser tomados sus labios.

Sentimientos arrasando sobre su piel, sentimientos que le envolvían en aquel embriagante momento de ansia y desesperación hasta llenar aquel vacío latente ante el desprecio que seguía vigente.

«Recipiente»

Seguía aquella burda palabra merodeando en su cabeza hasta que vio su rostro, aquella mirada fiera que le atravesaba puesto que nunca le miraría a él, sus orbes temblaron ante la imagen de Seto Kaiba colándose en la escena, yuxtaponiéndose en la de Ryuji, estacionando el miedo en su cuerpo.

Notando aquel cambio, con la derecha Otogi tomo su mejilla, acariciándola con el dorso, siguió el beso, la molestia no era el fantasma que miraba por encima de su hombro, sino más bien el hecho de verse opacado aun en aquel momento tan íntimo por alguien más.

Queriéndose hacer notar, su mano izquierda se coló por la tela del Kimono azul, jugueteando con su dedo índice formo un camino desde su rodilla hasta sus estrechas caderas que seguían abiertas para él.

—Yugi... —empujo su pelvis contra la suya, su voz grave dio un vuelco en su corazón, porque por sobre todo, en aquellos ojos brillantes, cual esmeraldas pudo observarse así mismo, Ryuji le veía a él, solo a él, en ese momento y a nadie más.

Abrazando su cuello, dejándose guiar por él, vio estacionar sus propias piernas sobre sus caderas, en un abrazo más íntimo mientras se dejaba inundar por las caricias y las luces que entraban por la ventana del salón.

Solo ellos dos se habían quedado tras terminar el festival, por perderse gran parte de las actividades ambos debían de quedarse a guardar el material, solo una absurda oportunidad que aceptaron ambos al verse envueltos en la soledad inhóspita, después de todo en el otro habían encontrado el calor esperado.

‡★‡

Su cabello cual pincel dibujo un camino de un solo sentido cuando arqueo su cuerpo por el bombardeo se sensaciones que redescubría su ser.

Sus piernas se encontraban en sus hombros y ambas manos tomaron su cabello negro cuando no pudo soportar más aquellos abruptos movimientos que solo le hacían pedir más.

La diestra boca de Ryuji acobijo su miembro viril de una forma que jamás intuyo le generaría suplicar por que no se detuviera, así, mientras su cabeza caía por debajo del escritorio observo las mariposas del biombo, y por unos segundos se vio así mismo en medio de la oscuridad, las mariposas que alguna vez señalaron el camino para poder escapar se habían ido y solo quedaba él ahí, pero esta vez no se sentía solo, entre la calidez de sus caricias, acobijado por sus fuertes manos, se vio sumergirse en medio de un sentimiento más placentero de lo que alguna vez fue la culpa que revistió con madurez.

—Esto se siente tan bien —confeso tras gemir de placer, su pecho seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo tras haberse venido en su boca.

—Y eso que aún no hemos empezado —sonrió con sorna tras limpiar sus labios, su semen tan espeso y blanco, tan solitario se hallaba ese cuerpo suplicando por ser tomado, inclinándose hacia él, apoyándose del escritorio con su mano derecha tomo la suya para besar el dorso de esta.—¿Me harías el honor? —pidió con una sonrisa encantadora.

Al ver el arrojo del chico que tenía al frente dentro de su pecho se formó el valor suficiente como para esta vez ir por sus labios, puesto que él no podría decir al menos ante la vergüenza, el honesto «sí» que su cuerpo aclamaba. 


	7. Capítulo 5

El tamborileo de sus dedos no cesó por encima de la madera del pupitre. Su mano derecha seguía flexionada sobre este con la palma abierta para apoyar su mejilla.

Viendo desde su lugar, detuvo el arrebató que sentía su ser al ver como después de casi dos semanas no supo nada de él.

Claro que sabía lo ocupado que se encontraba Yugi Mutou con su trabajo tanto en la tienda como imagen pública, él también había pasado por ello, pero también reconocía qué el chico le estaba evitando al no contestar sus llamadas.

—Sé que me estas evitando —fue lo primero que soltó al encontrase solos al fin. La oportunidad que no dejo pasar fue el colocarse como voluntario con el profesor para sacar las copias con el muchacho. Después de todo, no era una simple tarea, los permisos para la salida grupal debían entregarse a tiempo si querían que el viaje saliera como se tenía planeado.

—No. No es así —respondió sin verle

—¿Realmente? —preguntó risueño. Sin apartar la vista del frente pudo notar como el chico de a lado se ponía nervioso.

—Es solo... lo que paso no debió ser, los amigos no se hacen "eso" —contestó mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Pero yo nunca te vi como un amigo —confesó sin tapujo alguno, no es como si fuese algo demasiado descabellado, ambos habían empezado como rivales y él se había unido a su grupo por el simple hecho de admiración ante el anhelo de una revancha. Pero el destino era cruel, la revancha nunca se dio, todo siempre giro hacia una misma dirección.

Era el pasado yuxtaponiéndose en el presente.

El faraón había adquirido la voluntad sobre lo que algunos solían nombrar Yugi.

_"Que triste"_ no pudo evitar pensar cuando noto la risibilidad del asunto. Su padre le había metido la voluntad desde que era un niño sobre que debía obtener el rompecabezas del milenio, cual promesa de felicidad eterna si lograba conseguirlo para él.

Sin embargo, más que felicidad, vislumbraba la maldición de estar atado a la responsabilidad.

_"Eres tan amable, esa es tu mayor virtud, y tu mayor problema"_ recordó como aun, a pesar de casi haber muerto tras las llamas, les perdono, a él y a su padre. Esa amabilidad que detestaba y deseaba sentir una vez más.

La amabilidad que le hería, aquel fino cuerpo también era herido por ella.

—Entonces... Tú...

—Fuiste mi rival desde el principio —profirió.

—¿Y eso hacen los rivales? —reprochó, el leve rubor en sus mejillas apareció y al notar como su mirada se posaba sobre la suya la desvió a un lado— solo no quería que esto se volviera incómodo entre nosotros.

—Tú lo estás haciendo incomodo —rio— ¿Por qué evitabas mis llamadas?

—Esto no es algo que se pueda hablar tan a la ligera ¿Sabes? —le miró fijamente, sus violáceos orbes brillaron cual gemas.

—Entonces...

—Yo... Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me aproveche de ti, es solo...

—No es como si no lo hubiera querido —trato de restarle importancia al asunto, conociendo al chico, la culpa le carcomía como si fuese el malo de la historia.

—Otogi...

—Como sea —notando el silencio que guardo el tricolor trato de cambiar el tema— estos días has estado muy ocupado. ¿Acaso quieres seguir los pasos de Kaiba? Pronto será el viaje escolar a las playas Okinawa ¿también faltaras?

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Sera nuestro último verano después de todo este año nos graduamos.

—Exacto y deberíamos formar buenos recuerdos ¿No?

—¿Otogi? —ladeo su cabeza sin entender a qué se refería. Viendo que detuvo sus pasos hizo lo mismo, solo para recibir su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa despreocupaba que siempre le otorgaba a cualquiera, pero en su mirada notó aquel deje que abrió paso a la interrogante.

Acercándose hacia delante tomó uno de los mechones de su rubio fleco, Otogi, pudo escuchar el balbuceo de sus labios pronunciando su nombre.

—Tenías una basura, debes cuidar tu imagen —le guiño un ojo tras dejarla caer, el aludido solo se quedó perplejo ante el acto, en la mente de Yugi Mutou una obscena escena se formó _"pensé que me besaría"_—¿Has pensado que harás cuando te gradúes? —la voz de Ryuji le regreso a la realidad.

Mirando el cielo azul, suspiro.

—Pues...

‡★‡

Se colocó las gafas de sol al sentir los rayos de sol por encima del vidrio.

Llevándose la mano derecha hacia la altura del pecho pensó en reacomodar la pirámide de su cadena, hallando así el vacío en este al ver que la prenda ya no se encontraba consigo.

Los lentes negros por suerte ocultaron la congoja que se extendió dentro de sí.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir —escuchó la voz femenina, a su lado se encontraba sentada Anzu dentro del autobús que les transportaba a Okinawa— con tu agenda, temí que no podrías acompañarnos.

—Nunca me perdería este viaje, Anzu —sonrió lo mejor que pudo a pesar de lo extraño que se sentía tenerla tan cerca y notar como aquella brecha que existía entre ambos se extendió cada vez más con el pasar de tiempo.

¿La amistad es así?

En cierto modo había colocado una pared entre sus amigos, no quería depender de ellos, no ante la pérdida que sufrían por igual, porque a pesar de todo Atem era también parte del grupo, un amigo más entre ellos.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó curiosa al verle traer los lentes negros.

—Solo estoy cansado, ya sabes las reuniones y las responsabilidades de llevar el título —mintió, él nunca hablaría de la sensibilidad visual que empezó a afectarle. Después de todo en su inusual color estaba el problema.

—Debe ser duro trabajar con Seto —le escuchó decir, y aunque reconoció el tono pensativo que le instaba a entender que lo había dicho más para sí misma que para él, su comentario logro calar algo dentro de sí mismo.

Después de todo Seto le estaba evitando como él también lo hacía.

Los negocios con Kaiba Corps siempre fueron dirigidos por Mokuba, Seto no tenía algún motivo para hablar con su persona después de todo su mirada no le observaba a él. Solo a Atem.

Desviando la vista para observar por la ventana se dejó inundar por las risas y el revuelo; Jonouchi y Honda estaban sacando de quicio Anzu con algunos de sus comentarios, dejándose llevar rió por las bromas dichas.

Debería estar feliz, debería estar disfrutando de todo, pero aún se sentía tan extraño.

A la deriva sin saber reconocer porque, después de todo lo había intentado, y logrado, el salir adelante sin sucumbir durante el trayecto.

Pero alguien había visto tras la mentira que había sobrepuesto.

_«—Has pensado en el futuro... ¿Qué harás después de graduarte?»_

_«—Pues...»_

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿Quieren calmarse? —regaño Anzu tras levantarse de su asiento e ir con Honda y Jonouchi quienes habían empezado una pelea. No le hubiese molestado si es que por sus juegos estuvieran pateando el asiento donde ella se encontraba.

De reojo le observó, como siempre Anzu tenía esa fuerza para hacerse ver y escuchar.

Anzu Masaki siempre seria alguien a quien respetaría, después de todo era su mejor amiga.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —la cortes voz de Ryou le hizo despertar del estupor.

—Por supuesto —giro su rostro hacia él.

—Me alegra que hayas podido asistir al viaje con nosotros.

—¿He estado tan ocupado? —preguntó con sorpresa, que dos de sus amigos dijeran lo mismo era algo de qué preocuparse. Tal vez fue demasiada la distancia que había colocado.

—Bien, hasta has faltado a las clases extracurriculares, ya sabes pronto serán los exámenes y...

—¿Has pensando que harás al graduarte? —le interrumpió.

—Como sabes, amo lo esotérico, todo lo que confiera al plano paranormal. Mi padre estudio mucho para ser un arqueólogo, sin embargo se vio sucumbir en sus propios deseos, aun así yo...

—Quieres saber más ¿No?

—Lo que vivimos ¿Acaso no te llena de curiosidad? Saber más sobre el pasado y... —se detuvo al reconocer que sus propias palabras eran un arma de doble filo, bajando la mirada pensó en disculparse, después de todo la relación de Yugi y Atem nunca podría compararse con otra ¿Verdad?— Yugi yo...

—¡Eso es fantástico! Tal vez pueda hablar con el profesor Hawkins para que te asesore. ¡De seguro serás un gran Arqueólogo!

Los orbes de Bakura se abrieron en par, la respuesta llena de ahínco y confianza como de fe, le lleno de alegría.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa, ante las preguntas del tricolor se dejó invadir por el deseo que seguía creciendo dentro de él.

Después de todo, a pesar del daño, el pasado debía ser solo eso ¿No?

‡★‡

La brisa salina se extendió por la habitación cuando abrió las ventanas.

La voz rebosante de vida de Jonouchi cuando le tomo por el cuello para traerlo adentro le hizo comprender que aquello no era una ilusión.

Ambos se encontraban en Taketomi.

—¡Vamos, date prisa Yug!

—Sí.

‡★‡

Habían llegado en la mañana, hospedándose en un hotel cerca de la orilla del mar.

Dividiéndose entre chicos y chicas las habitaciones habían sido compuestas por dos integrantes basándose en el orden de sus apellidos.

—Que mal por Bakura, no le tocó con nadie conocido. ¿Cómo era su apellido?

—Aigami, Jonouchi —sonrió tras colocar los lentes en el bolsillo de su camisa floreada.

—Bueno al menos tuviste suerte, quedaste conmigo y no con el petulante de Kaiba, ¿Acaso se cree mejor que nosotros? Tsk... —farfullo de mala gana.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, había tomado su maleta de mano, en cierta forma lo veía venir, Kaiba no era alguien que ocupara su tiempo en _este tipo de actividades._

—Yo siempre estoy listo —fue hacia él, pasándole un brazo encima de los hombros.

‡★‡

—Hey Yugi por aquí —le llamo Jonouchi tras salir corriendo en dirección de los chicos.

Tres días estarían en Taketomi. Masajeando sus sienes al escuchar la voz de Karita, uno de sus profesores encargados la añoranza vino a su mente, aún más cuando el hombre le llamo la atención a Ryou por su cabellera larga.

—Estas algo distraído —le sonrió Otogi, quien se encontraba a un lado de él.

—Supongo que son gajes del oficio.

—Un descanso nunca viene mal —le guiño un ojo.

—Cierto —por inercia llevo su mano hacia los lentes.

—¿Ha empezado a doler?

—¿Eh?

—Tu vista, el color de tu vista se debe a la enfermedad de Alejandría, las personas con ese tono en específico son escasas... —tomo sus lentes para echarles un vistazo— Kujaku Mai suele llevar algunos también como Isthar Malik —Yugi se limitó a sonreír, Ryuji siempre había sido demasiado observador, alzando su mano pidió sus gafas devuelta, más Otogi se las negó— en su armonioso color también blande su delicadeza —acorto la distancia entre ambos— por ello ¿No es grandioso esto? —colocó los lentes otra vez en su bolsillo, mirando hacia el frente observó a sus compañeros y amigos— estos días, los recuerdos que formaran y perdurarán siempre.

—Otogi —le llamo sin apartar la vista de los demás— por favor, esto ¿Puede ser un secreto entre los dos?

_La génesis de Alexandria, el síndrome de Alejandría es una mutación que hace que nazcas con los ojos grises o azul pero a los seis meses comienzan a ponerse de color violeta o púrpura. Durante la pubertad el color se intensifica y luego se vuelven violeta oscuro, un color morado oscuro, un púrpura real o un color azul-violeta y ya se queda así. Esto no les afecta a su visión sin embargo sufren de sensibilidad a la luz. _


	8. Capítulo 6

Tejados de color rojizo, paredes de coral, caminos de arena blanca, plantas de buganvilla en pleno florecimiento jamás pensó verlo de cerca aún menos montado en el búfalo de agua.

—¿Linda vista no? —inquirió Otogi junto a él. Yugi asintió, al parecer no había sido tan mala idea tomar el paseo.

Largando un poco de aire, acomodo su flequillo por detrás de la oreja, la isla Taketomi, parecía ser un lugar anclado en el pasado.

Desde que amaneció la luz brillante que atravesó por el vidrio de su ventana le mostró el bello paisaje de la costa, cuando bajo la mirada para observar las calles miro con una sonrisa en el rostro a los habitantes sacando sus escobas para barrer y limpiar las calles de la isla, una tradición que descubrió tenía cientos de años de ejercerse.

Estirándose en su lugar, soltó un largo bostezo. Regresando la vista hacia la habitación miró a Jonouchi aun plácidamente dormido.

Preparándose para levantarse jalo su maleta. No había sacado prenda alguna de ella, después de todo seguía presente el consejo de Mokuba en su cabeza.

_«—Yo no sería tan descuidado con mis pertenecías,_

_no sabes quién podría estar observando»_

Fueron sus palabras tras viajar a una conferencia con su equipo hace varios meses atrás.

Palabras contundentes que le regresaron a la realidad.

Mokuba Kaiba no era el mismo niño que alguna vez conoció. El chico se había cortado el cabello, y su mirada parecía más afilada.

Además debía admitir que casi tenían la misma altura, a pesar de haber crecido, Yugi debía admitir que heredo la complexión baja de su madre, nunca sería tan alto como sus amigos.

Tomando el consejo de Mokuba tras llevarse un desagradable momento con la mucama del hotel quien_ 'accidentalmente' _se encontraba en la habitación _'acomodando la ropa en su cajón'_ mientras ocultaba el objeto de en sus manos.

Fue gracias a Mokuba y a su equipo que logró recuperar las dichosas cartas, un estúpido error al darse cuenta que, había sido tan ingenuo, pero ¿Dónde podía resguardar el mazo de Atem si no consigo mismo?

En ese entonces lo comprendió a la perfección. El peso de ser una figura pública. Los ojos siempre estaban sobre él. _Un solo error y podría ser condenado._

¿Cómo lo hacían los demás? Vislumbró a Seto y luego a Mokuba, también vino a su mente la imagen de Pegasus, Rebeca y Ryuji como de Vivian Wong.

Lo hacían parecer tan fácil.

Pero él no era ninguno de ellos. Aun así tuvo que aprender a manejar las apariencias, después de todo_, «esto»_ no era una simple imagen que debía cuidar, era la imagen que Atem y él habían formado.

Atem, el faraón sin nombre, un chico que había dado todo por su pueblo hasta su propia vida en pos de este. ¿Cuánto peso no cargó por si solo? Entonces... ¿Por qué él no podría con esto?

Levantándose de su lugar tras sacar la ropa se dirigió al baño, acariciando la cabellera de su amigo susurro en su oído —Jono, es hora de despertar.

El rubio se removió en su lugar, para después balbucear _"unos minutos más"_, soltando una pequeña risa que trato de ocultar al posar su mano derecha por encima de sus labios dejo la habitación.

Ya luego resolverían el hecho de ser reprendidos por Karita y por la profesora Chounou, después de todo, ambos no podían ocupar la ducha al mismo tiempo.

La sorpresa radico cuando el grupo escucho las palabras del profesor Karita.

_"Nos veremos al atardecer, el punto de encuentro será en la plaza del centro."_

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Para eso me levante tan temprano? —se quejó Katsuya.

—Debería darte vergüenza Jonouchi, tú y Yugi fueron los últimos en llegar y eso que nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel —reprochó Anzu.

El rubio desvío la mirada, soltando un bajo bufido colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza cual almohadilla tratando de desentenderse del asunto.

El quejido de la chica no se hizo esperar mientras los demás rieron.

—Entonces... ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Ryou.

—Taketomi es conocido por sus arrecifes de coral, podríamos bucear un rato —señalo Otogi tras abrir el folleto.

—Bueno... —la mano de Anzu se estaciono en sus labios— tomar el sol no le sentaría mal a mi piel —comento.

—Pues a mí me parece buena idea —se sumó a la conversación Honda— además de seguro habrá chicas hermosas en traje de baño —soltó por lo bajo a Jonouchi, aunque Anzu logro escucharlo, lo que le instó a jalar su oreja. Otra vez un par de risas compartió el grupo.

Yendo a la salida, se encaminaron a tomar camino hacia el arrecife, notando a los nativos del lugar con las bestias a un lado.

—¿Acaso preparan algo? —pregunto Honda.

Otogi negó, con la vista otra vez en el folleto señalo.

—En Taketomi es normal pasear en búfalos en agua —fue hacia el hombre, a un lado del animal estaba el cartel con la cuota.

—¿Sera apropiado? —hablo esta vez Anzu.

—Bueno, es costumbre del lugar —contesto Ryou— sería una pena no probar un poco de sus tradiciones ya que hemos venido hasta acá.

Anzu se lo pensó un momento, Ryou tenía un punto.

‡★‡

Yugi dejo de lado el folleto mientras se encontraba en la pequeña carroza con paredes hecha de papel de bambú, a un lado se encontraba Otogi quien le sonrió amable.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Mutou asintió detallando el camino de arena.

La brisa salina removió su cabello, y una ráfaga género que su flequillo ocultase su rostro, era en esos momentos que miraba su cabello como un problema más, puesto que a diferencia de los comerciales donde se cuidaba cada detalle para mostrar un cabello impecable este se había vuelto un desastre.

—¿Estas bien?

—Claro, es solo...

—Tu cabello ha crecido —le interrumpió al tratar de acomodarlo hacia atrás.

—Tal vez debí usar un poco más de fijador.

—Pero al final será el mismo resultado —señalo Otogi, acortando distancia en el asiento— ¿Te meterás al agua no? Créeme, solo desperdiciaras gel y fijador, vamos voltéate —palmeo la madera, Yugi hizo caso de sus palabras siendo que muy en el fondo reconocía que tenía la razón.

‡★‡

—Con cuidado —le extendió una mano Ryuji al verle bajar.

—Iré a cambia... —se detuvo Masaki al ver otra vez a su amigo con el cabello recogido.

Esta vez se lo habían trenzado a los extremos para hacerle una cola de caballo.

—Te vez bien —declaro Ryou mientras anudaba su largo cabello blanco en una cola alta.

—Gracias —observo primero a Otogi quien le ayudaba a bajar y luego a Ryou por el cumplido, regresando la vista al frente le sonrió a Anzu quien aún seguía con la bolsa de mano sujetada— ¿Decías algo?

Por unos segundos Masaki observó la vivida imagen de Atem, al menos en su mirada, bajando un poco la vista se sintió avergonzada de sí misma.

_"No podía ser, después de todo él se fue"_ se regañó a sí misma— Iré a cambiarme, ustedes deben hacer lo mismo.

Haciendo caso, los chicos tomaron rumbo. Después de todo el día libre que les dio el profesor Karita no lo desperdiciaran.

‡★‡

—Hey —llamó Jonouchi a Yugi mostrando la pelota de voleibol— ¿Una partida?

Parpadeando un par de veces, dudo en que responder, la luz del sol le hizo colocar su mano derecha hacia al frente para ajarse de los rayos.

Cual déjà-vu por unos instantes imaginó la silueta de uno de sus antiguos compañeros. Cada receso le pedía salir con ellos para jugar baloncesto, más él siempre se negó.

La mayor parte de sus días en la escuela eran solitarios, siempre sentado en su pupitre jugando algún juego que tomaba de la tienda de su abuelo, a veces acompañado de Anzu, y no es que fuera un marginado.

Era tal vez el miedo que se cernía dentro de él, muy en el fondo reconocía que relacionarse con alguien era un trabajo duro del cual no se sentía un candidato particular a ejercer.

_"Yug"_ escuchó otra vez su voz. Aquella voz que nunca creyó reconocer como amiga.

—Si —asintió tras colocarse los lentes.

Sentada desde la silla, saco el bloqueador y paso la mezcla sobre su piel.

Optando por tomar un poco de sol rechazo la propuesta de sus amigos. Recordando sus propias palabras _"quiero tener un buen color al regresar"_ se abochorno de nuevo por su respuesta. Siendo que el motivo real se encontraba ahí frente a ella.

Con la camisa floreada y short negro, esta vez su mirada estaba oculta tras las gafas de sol.

Yugi había crecido, no solo en estatura, puesto que ahora le llegaba un poco arriba del hombro, también había madurado y aquello lo reconoció al verle sincerarse con ella.

_«—Creo que debemos_ _distanciarnos o sólo nos lastimaremos más, sé lo que sientes por Atem, no tengo nada en contra de ello, comprendo a la perfección porque le elegiste a él en vez de a mí, pero, una vez más te lo repito, yo no soy él, es mejor si esto no se vuelve raro ¿ok?»_

En ese entonces quiso llorar cual niña pequeña, en la mirada del tricolor no había duda alguna, es más parecía la escena de dos amantes que estaban terminando su relación. El problema es que ambos _nunca fueron nada._

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó Otogi tras terminar Anzu de aplicar el bloqueador en la parte delantera.

Frunciendo el entrecejo miro mal al chico que le sonreía_ 'inocente'_, suspirando al final de mala gana le dio la botella.

Colocándose de espaldas siguió la vista al juego, el marcador iba 15 a 8, los equipos estaban conformados por Jonouchi y Honda vs Yugi y Ryou.

El escalofrío se estacionó en su piel al sentir el cálido tacto de Ryuji, tratando de concentrarse miro el pase que casi pierde Ryou si no fuese porque salto a tiempo.

La marca de pecho pudo observarse al ondear su camisa blanca. Las cicatrices que nunca sanarían se encontraban ahí como una muestra inequívoca de que alguna vez fue el portador de la sortija del milenio.

De solo imaginarse cuanto debió doler cada aguja clavarse en su pecho cuando era usada, le hizo sentir un escalofrío que le insto a cerrar los ojos.

Cada artefacto a pesar de su abismal poder y rareza siempre traía desgracias. El ojo del milenio le costó la vida a Pegasus, el cetro del milenio casi volvió loco a Malik y luego tenían a Yugi, quien alguna vez portó el rompecabezas. ¿Cuantas veces no estuvieron en riesgo?

A pesar de que la aventura había llegado a su fin, aun sentía su pecho oprimirse como si esperase alguna señal que le dijese _"exacto esto ya término",_ pero hasta ella reconoció lo absurdo que era.

—Ya está —escuchó la voz de Otogi, girándose recibió en manos el bloqueador.

—Gracias —declaro tras verle retomar asiento a un lado.

En el silencio se hicieron compañía. Mirando de reojo a su compañero observo su vista clavada al frente, no mejor dicho hacia una persona en específico.

—Otogi ¿Acaso tú...

—¿Si?

Negó con la cabeza —No nada —tratando de cambiar el tema comentó— es extraño que no quisieras jugar.

—Supongo que no me sentía con el ánimo, ¿Es lo mismo contigo no? —se apoyó con ambas manos hacia atrás— ¿Seria incomodo no?

Anzu parpadeo un par de veces, regresando la vista al frente asintió.

_"Entonces era eso"_ dijo mentalmente.

La brisa salina removió ambas cabelleras entre el sentimiento compartido que sintieron en ese instante. _Ambos veían a la misma dirección._


	9. Capítulo 7

_«—¿Sabías que si sacas una estrella de mar está morirá?»_

Recordó sus palabras cuando se encontró en medio del agua.

Usando el snorquell bajo a las profundidades del coral solo para encontrase en medio de una jungla recubierta de cerúleos tonos diluyéndose entre el brío de luces.

Observo algunos peces nadando lejos de él, también pudo observar como un pequeño pulpo se escondía entre la arena.

Sin embargo lo que más le asombro además de la flora marina fue la pequeña estrella posada en una roca.

En tonos naranjas y blancos se sintió maravillado. Tomándola con una mano nado a la superficie, encontrándose así lejos de la costa.

Pudo ver la partida desde lo lejos entre Anzu vs Jonouchi, en las sillas en cambio se encontraban Honda y Ryou.

Sintiendo las ventosas del animal en sus manos giro su vista hacia este. Hipnotizado por el tono, el sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió hasta que esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

_«—Tú cabello parece una estrella»_

Alguna vez escuchó la comparación. Sin embargo para él aquella representación era totalmente errónea. Si tuviese que definirse era más bien como la hoja que cae en pleno otoño. Una hoja que nunca más retoñara.

Sintiendo las ventosas buscando el agua, se vio tan minúsculo en medio del agua.

—Estas llorando —escuchó sus palabras.

—No lo estoy.

_«—No lo soy»_

—Sí, si lo estás.

_«—Si lo eres»_

Sintió sus cálidos brazos rodearle, su mano cayó al igual que la estrella de mar en el agua.

_—Debes dejarla ir..._

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no morirá.

—¿Eso es tan malo?

—Depende. _¿Cómo quieres recordarle? ¿Hermosa y bella o algo rancio y echado a perder?_

Su vista seguía observando el agua cristalina, observo el cuerpo del animal hundirse y aunque quiso ir por él su cuerpo no se movió.

_«—Yo no soy una estrella como él, yo me había secado antes de florecer ¿No es así?»_

Fue lo que pensó al ver la imagen de Atem hundiéndose en el agua.

_«Es tan difícil decir adiós ¿Sabes?»_

—Ryuji —le llamó— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Qué? —inclino su rostro apoyándolo en su hombro.

—Elegir lo que querías hacer.

_«Ser»_

—Supongo, que _fue el mundo aclamando por mí, ¿Acaso no los escuchas? ¿Esas voces que te dicen que esperan algo de ti? _—Yugi aparto la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando sus manos hechos puños a los costados, ¿Realmente alguien esperaba algo de él?, ni el mismo lo hacía aun así había mantenido la fachada a la perfección hasta ese momento, o tal vez nadie nunca le creyó desde el comienzo y sentían lastima por él— Yo también quiero verlo —acerco sus labios a su oreja en un susurro— que hará el gran Yugi Mutou en este mundo, ¿Que huella dejaras atrás?

—Yo... —se detuvo, las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, _"¿Realmente esperas algo de mí?" "¿Realmente alguien espera algo de mí?"_ fue lo que pronunció en su mente cual grito ahogado, más nunca lo diría abiertamente— no lo sé.

—¿No hay nada que quieras hacer? ¿Algo que quieras darle al mundo?

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus orbes. Día tras día trabajando para mantener la imagen que habían formado.

_"El rey de los juegos"_

Un título que cada vez cobraba más peso sobre él.

Sintió como su mentón era tomado para dirigirlo hacia arriba. Los relucientes ojos de Ryuji brillaban a contra luz.

Por favor no mires a través de mí, quiso pedir, pero en cambio recibió algo que nunca creyó escuchar.

«Yo quiero saber de ti»

‡★‡

Desde que tenía memoria Yugi se vio envuelto entre el mundo de la fantasía y juguetes.

Juguetes por doquier, siempre acompañándolo en su soledad en la tienda de su abuelo, cuando su madre decidió mudarse.

Su padre, siempre tan ocupado, de un lugar a otro viajando ocasiono el distanciamiento entre ambos.

Así creció en el mundo de ensueño al vivir en una juguetería.

Desde peluches, rompecabezas, bloques, figuras de súper héroes, cartas y hasta dados.

Día a día descubriendo un mundo mágico. Un mundo de ensueño que jamás creyó podría existir.

Pero existía. Detrás de cada juego había una mente única, una mente que había soñado con aquel mundo fantástico que le hizo pasar horas de diversión, sino que le enseño a aprender más de sí mismo.

Entonces el deseo se estaciono en él.

En cada partida, en cada turno, en cada momento donde tuvo que pensar y repensar una estrategia, en aquel instante donde se sumergía por completo en medio de la batalla campal.

«Yo...»

Escuchó su voz tan frágil, la imagen del niño que alguna vez fue, y la imagen de la máscara que quiso hacer suya. Dos entes que formaban parte de sí mismo.

La débil que aún mantenía su cabeza gacha y ojos tristes. Y aquella fuerte e imponente que solo trataba de ocultar sus miedos y frustraciones.

Un reflejo que se rompió tras el cristal. Y entre el mar de pensamientos pudo verse.

No era Atem hablando tras de sí. No era él, quien a un lado le susurraba palabras dulces para contemplar el mañana.

Estaba solo.

Y al fin pudo escuchar lo que tanto ansiaba su corazón.

«Yo...»

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus orbes.

_"Un campeón no llora"_ recordó las palabras de Atem, pero Yugi no era un campeón.

El título era un recuerdo que valoraría por mucho tiempo, pero ahora eran las cadenas que no le dejaban escuchar la verdad innegable.

«Yo quiero...»

Con el dorso de la mano seco sus lágrimas, no era tan fuerte como Atem, no era tan listo como él o sabio, pero al menos él, quería ser la mejor versión de sí mismo.

Ser Yugi Mutou, y como tal, aceptar aquella realidad que estaba evitando.

Atem se había ido. Y esta era su vida. La historia que alguna vez ayudo a terminar de resolver había acabado.

Era tiempo de la suya, no de la mentira que plasmo. Sino de la real. De aquel sentimiento que estaba desbordándose mientras miraba desde el puente Nishisan-bashi.

«Yo quiero crear»

Confesó con lágrimas en los ojos el deseo que se cernió en su corazón.

«Yo quiero hacer felices a los demás, por eso yo quiero compartir la felicidad que alguna vez sentí y...»

Era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso.

Sonrió al ver ambas figuras que formaron lo que alguna vez fue Yugi Mutou ser nada ante el cielo celeste, observó como el sol se elevó en él, y el sonido del sanshin y los carros tirados por búfalos resonaron en la isla.

Desde la cima pudo ver algunas embarcaciones, el olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales por los restaurantes que estaban cerca.

El atardecer se sobrepuso pintando el majestuoso azul de naranja, bajando la vista pudo observar el sol iluminando las claras y poco profundas aguas que se extienden más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista

_"Es mágico"_ pensó. Cerrando los ojos, aferro el barandal mientras más estrellas iluminaron el cielo nocturno.

Ahí. A lo lejos, en la calma mientras le veía en silencio, en los labios de Otogi Ryuji se dibujó una sonrisa sincera.

Dejar ir no era fácil, lo supo de ante mano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

La venganza casi le mataba a él y a su padre, pero no solo era su vida en juego, era la vida de alguien que nunca conoció y aun así deseo acabar con su existencia. Porque, alimentado del odio y rencor su única meta fue por largo tiempo obtener el rompecabezas.

Sin embargo perdió, pero en aquella pérdida había encontrado algo más, algo que nunca pensó vislumbrar, un deseo inocuo que seguía flotando en el aire.

Así como la cabellera que pintó el cielo mientras se dejaba invadir por el aroma de Okinawa.

—¿Estás listo?

Se atrevió a interrumpir.

Con una sonrisa fragante el chico le miro. Asintiendo, aun con la brisa veraniega Ryuji pudo notar el paralelismo entre la hoja que fue llevada por el viento con aquella silueta fina y pequeña.

«Las hojas que caen de los árboles ¿Pueden retoñar?»

Fue la pregunta que se estacionó en su mente al verle venir hacia él.


	10. Capítulo 8

Se encontraron por casualidad en el centro de la ciudad, ella llevaba la bolsa de las compras, al parecer había ido al supermercado.

—¿Te ayudo? —ofreció Yugi, quien traía puesta una camisa negra y pantalón rojo a cuadros.

Anzu llevo su mano derecha hacia la altura de sus labios, al final asintió, después del viaje de tres días a Tekotomi, cada uno de ellos había salido el resto de las vacaciones de verano afuera de la ciudad.

Jonouchi había ido de visita a casa de su madre para ver a Shizuka. En los puestos pudo lograr comprar varios regalos para su hermana gracias a la labia y regateo de Otogi.

Honda en cambio se encontraba ocupado con el trabajo a medio tiempo con su padre.

Ryou por otra parte se había contactado con los Isthar siendo que el chico tras finalizar la aventura que formo con los demás ayudando al Faraón tomo cierto gusto por la historia y arqueología.

—¿Vas a casa? —nuevamente asintió mientras le pasaba la bolsa del supermercado— regresaste antes ¿Cómo te fue?

—Al parecer la academia tenía cupos dentro del instituto, así que ya tengo compañera de habitación —alzo la mano formando la "V" de victoria.

—Me alegró por ti.

—Y... —hizo una larga pausa mientras seguían su camino— ¿Ya sabes que harás al graduarte?

Con la mirada al frente, de vez en cuando aguzando el ojo a su dirección, trato de mantener la calma, desde hace tanto tiempo que no regresaban juntos.

Dejándose invadir por la nostalgia a su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando eran unos niños.

Podía verse así misma corriendo por las calles con los patines y atrás de ella, Yugi, quien temeroso empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos para alcanzarle.

_«—¡Ten cuidado Yugi!»_

Alerto cuando vio un desnivel, dando un salto pudo pasarlo, pero el tricolor cayó de bruces.

El gimoteo del niño se escuchó por la calle, y prontamente ella acudió a su llamado.

_«—Ya, ya, todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo, no pasó nada malo»_

Cual madre trato de calmarle. Yugi en cierta forma no solo era uno de sus más cercanos amigos, era como un hermano menor que quería cuidar y proteger.

Pero como todo, las cosas cambiaban, al igual que las estaciones, y como tal un día aquel chico tímido debía valerse por sí mismo.

Al menos cuando ambos cursaron en el mismo instituto pensó en al fin darle su espacio. Sin embargo las cosas no pasaron como lo espero.

El crecimiento de Yugi se vio ligado a la magia antigua. Aun tratando de retroceder en los acontecimientos, seguía incrédula de lo que alguna vez vivieron ella y sus amigos.

No obstante, dentro de su corazón permanecía el sentimiento de pérdida y añoranza.

Atem se había ido. Y aun su corazón resguardaba aquella latente emoción que parecía no querer desistir.

—Quiero crear juegos.

Le escuchó decir, su rubio cabello ondeó hacia atrás ocultando su mirada, sin embargo Anzu no debía ver sus ojos para comprobar que la sonrisa que le ofrecía era honesta.

En cierta forma esperanzadora.

Sin saber que contestar, se dejó invadir por la emoción de las palabras que el chico pronunciaba con ahínco.

‡★‡

—Puedes inscribirte en este —paso el móvil hacia sus manos donde estaba la página web.

_—Spiel des Jahres..._ —pronunció Yugi, Otogi tomó otra papita del bol.

—Si logras obtener el premio Spiel des Jahres, tus problemas se resolverán —profirió Ryuji.

_"Galardón Spiel des Jahres, para juegos de mesa y juegos de cartas"_

Leyó Yugi mentalmente.

—¿Has participado?

—Hace dos años —respondió— en ese entonces _Dungeon Dice Monsters_ quedo entre los 5 finalistas, junto a _Isla de Skye de Andreas Pelikan y Alexander Pfister, Lookout Games Pandemic Legacy-Season 1 de Matt Leacock y Rob Daviau y Z-Man Games T.I.M.E Stories de Manuel Rozoy _—Yugi le vio con cierto deje de asombró— como dije, si ganas el premio tu vida está resuelta. Este galardón es el más relevante del mundo de los juegos de mesa a nivel global. Estar nominado y sobre todo ganar el Spiel des Jahres supone un buen prestigio, una enorme popularidad y unas ventas de centenares de miles de copias aseguradas como mínimo. ¿Tienes idea sobre qué quieres crear? —le preguntó risueño.

—Bueno yo...

—Puedo asesorarte —añadió tras inclinarse hacia adelante de la mesa— El premio está organizado y otorgado por un jurado de personas expertas, críticas y periodistas especializados en juegos de mesa de Alemania. Se divide en categoría general y categoría infantil los cuales tienen cada uno su propio jurado para calificar— Yugi dejo de lado el teléfono y apoyando ambas manos cual niño, como alguna vez lo hizo con su abuelo cuando él solía contarle alguna de sus aventuras de joven se dejó inundar por las palabras del chico, que en cierto modo hicieron crecer en él la curiosidad.

Así el tiempo se pasó, ambos se encontraban en la trastienda del azabache, en esta ocasión el establecimiento se encontraba cerrado. Siendo que pronto abrirían una pequeña cafetería en la plaza central.

‡★‡

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Ryuji al notar la hora.

Llevándose la mano a la altura del estómago, Yugi notó apenas el pasar del tiempo, siendo que ni lo sintió por tan agradable conversación.

—¿Te parece si cocino algo?

—Oh, no... —se levantó de su lugar mientras negaba con ambas manos— no quiero importunar.

—Para nada, así serás el primero en probar el menú de nuestro nuevo local —le guiño un ojo antes de salir.

‡★‡

Yugi seguía anotando en el blog de su móvil la información que Ryuji le dio, colocando el lápiz táctil en su mejilla repaso otra vez cada uno de los criterios de evaluación.

I. Concepto (originalidad, jugabilidad, valor del juego).

II. Estructura de las reglas (composición, claridad, comprensibilidad).

III. Aspecto (caja, tableros, reglas).

IV. Diseño (funcionalidad, trabajo involucrado).

Cuatro puntos que le darían la victoria. Un paso más para realizar su sueño.

Siendo que él, por primera vez, desde hace tanto tiempo se sentía motivado por completo.

—Aquí tienes —colocó Otogi el plato con la crepa encima, rellena de fresas y chocolate junto crema batida.

A un lado adornado estaba su firma, el nombre _"Ryuji Otogi" _dentro de un par de dados.

Bajando el lápiz, tomó el cuchillo y tenedor, dando las gracias dio el primer bocado.

Pudo sentir el sabor a vainilla de la crema, el chocolate y las fresas, sus orbes brillaron tras colocar ambos brazos en la mesa.

—Esto es...

—Delicioso, ¿Verdad? —sonrió Otogi satisfecho de sus cualidades al cocinar.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —preguntó al notar que era una crepa con sabor a _banana split._

—Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos— le guiño un ojo.

Yugi sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta, esta vez Ryuji había ganado.

Por otra parte Otogi acorto la distancia de los dos. Sin saber que eran ambos, al menos debía darle crédito Yugi de haber avanzado tanto.

_"¿Qué somos?"_

Nunca lo preguntaría tan abiertamente, ya lo habían _"hecho",_ habían desenmascarado la mentira en el otro y ahora estaban envueltos en aquella extraña relación.

Girando la vista hacia la derecha Yugi encontró en la mirada esmeralda del chico que tenía enfrente la súplica.

Una súplica que supo reconocer al instante.

_«Mírame solo a mí»_

Una súplica que _«él»_ nunca pudo escuchar.

La misma persona que reconocía debía demasiadas explicaciones. Pero por el momento se dejó llevar por los labios de Otogi y se olvidó de la responsabilidad que seguía atándole.

Como una cadena imaginaría tanto Seto y él seguía sin poder vislumbrar la salida del laberinto donde ambos se perdieron en un sentimiento que supo reconocer como _amor._

‡★‡

Y sin saberlo las arenas del desierto eran removidas por la tormenta de arena. A pesar de que los hombres trataron de disuadir que detuvieran la excavación. Seto Kaiba no se detendría para obtener lo que tanto ansiaba.

La gloria mancillada que seguía manchando su imagen.

El duelo que pondría fin a todo.

_El premio Spiel des Jahres (Juego del Año en alemán) es un galardón entregado a juegos de mesa y juegos de cartas, creado en 1978 con el propósito establecido de premiar la excelencia en el diseño de juegos, y promover aquellos de mayor calidad en el mercado alemán. Se considera que la existencia y popularidad del premio es uno de los principales factores que influyen en la calidad de los juegos originarios de Alemania. Una nominación a Spiel des Jahres puede incrementar las ventas típicas de 500-3000 copias hasta la cota de las 10.000; un ganador del mismo puede esperar vender entre 300.000 y 500,000 copias._


	11. Capítulo 9

Toda historia debe terminar.

Fueron las palabras que pasaron por su cabeza cuando con sus últimas fuerzas trataba de mantenerse de pie.

No creyó verse envuelto en los misteriosos casos de personas desaparecidas al volver de nuevo a clases.

La inquietud se estaciono a él, cuando todo parecía dirigirse en un camino de único sentido, Seto Kaiba organizando una exhibición para mostrar el nuevo sistema de duelos que había creado, y la desaparición de Bakura Ryou.

La lluvia que le empapaba solo asemejaba entre la oscuridad el caos que era su mente, el mismo que enervo su ser al encontrarse otra vez con Seto tras tanto tiempo de haberse evitado.

_«Kaiba-kun, no lo entiendes, él se ha ido»_

Pero en la imperiosa demanda del joven CEO observo la negación que tal vez nunca podría borrar hasta que lo viera por su propia cuenta.

¿Pero acaso podría verlo a él en el duelo? O...

Un quejido soltó al tratar de mantenerse en equilibrio.

Los recuerdos del pasado ya no eran relevantes ahora, aun menos en el estado que se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

Mirado las ruinas del coliseo, observando la expresión de miedo y preocupación de los presentes, quiso aferrarse de la posibilidad, pero al final, él había fallado y ni el sacrificio de Kaiba había logrado cambiar algo. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel, apretó su mandíbula, tratando de sacar algo de fuerzas de su flaqueza.

_«Atem, yo nunca seré como tú_ _»_

Fue la conclusión que vislumbro desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Las palabras de Aigami Diva seguían resonando en su mente, una y otra vez mientras su imagen se diluía al igual que su cuerpo.

_"_—_¿Ahora lo entiendes? No puedes derrotarme" "¿Todavía piensas luchar?"_

« No... no me rendiré ¡No con nuestro futuro!»

_"_—_¿Futuro, dices?" "Sus consciencias están desincronizadas y distorsionadas" "Todos son tontos, repugnantes y débiles" "Este mundo está demasiado deformado y no tiene ningún futuro_ _deseable" "Sé que tú también sientes que es así" "Lo dijo el mismo Shin, que tú eres una _**_entidad similar a nosotros_**_" "Ríndete ahora y entrega la pieza, luego ¿Por qué no te nos unes? En una dimensión brillante, en un futuro pensado solamente para nosotros" "El mundo al que Prana irá es un mundo en un plano superior, un mundo ideal sin contiendas ni odio ni miedo, con todos sus habitantes en sincronía unos con otros"_

Y aunque Aigami tuviese razón no podía aceptar su petición, porque en su mirada pudo verse así mismo, el reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue, ambos eran similares, pero ahora mismo quería creer en este mundo, en su futuro como tal.

Después de todo, lo único que le quedaba como ser humano era seguir aferrándose en la esperanza.

Dirigiendo su mano hacia su deck intento sacar la carta donde deposito el incierto futuro que les deparaba a todos, confiando así, que podrían lograr sus metas y sueños con su propio esfuerzo.

«Solo es cuestión de creer, _cada día es un nuevo milagro_»

Pero las fuerzas se le iban, sentía como se desplomaba, su corazón se estrujo de dolor al reconocer que no podía hacer nada.

«Sera, lo lamento tanto, prometí que le salvaría, pero ahora yo...»

Recordó la imagen de la joven, había ido con él a espaldas de Aigami para entregarle la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Aun tratando de entender como habían llegado a esa resolución.

Un designio divino, la profecía que debía cumplirse. El regreso del faraón. Pero Yugi lo sabía, la verdad oculta tras sus palabras.

_"Hermano" _pudo escuchar la voz de Sera, su lamento calo su alma.

Sus amigos se habían ido, todo había sido consumido por el odio y la oscuridad de Aigami al ser poseído por la parte corrupta de la sortija del milenio. Aun así pudo sentirlo, la calidez de cada uno, pero la fuerza, como un simple mortal estaba sucumbiendo ante la falta de ella.

«Recipiente»

«Recipiente»

«Recipiente»

¿Cuántas fue llamado así?

Pero hasta los recipientes soñaban con ser algo más, ser los héroes de la historia en donde se encontraban sumergidos, pero al fin de cuentas solo eso y nada más era.

—Yo... yo no perderé...

«Lo siento...»

Fueron las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar. Entonces sucumbió ante la oscuridad. Sin embargo no era el final, no ahora, no en ese momento, el destello de la luz envolvió el recinto.

La fuente; su propio cuerpo, el cuerpo que solo era un receptáculo y nada más.

Entonces otra vez los dos se reencontraban. Frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, compartiendo una última sonrisa y por conclusión un último adiós. Esta vez no se encontraba en el suelo, tampoco se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos, esta vez podía verle sin sentir vergüenza, miedo o confusión, era la verdad abriéndose paso ante lo acontecido.

El futuro en el cual creyó se abría paso.

El mundo podía ser imperfecto, pero era suyo, con sueños y metas, con anhelos y esperanzas, con la dicha de haber nacido ahí, para convertirse en lo que era hoy en día.

_"Un paso a la vez"_ pudo entender en su mirada el mensaje, Yugi asintió, a sabiendas que era hora de embarcarse en una nueva aventura.

La suya.

Volviéndose polvo, el rompecabezas que alguna vez porto en el cuello desapareció.

Este era el final de la historia, de la aventura del faraón Atem.

‡★‡

_"Yugi"_

Escucho la sonora voz de sus amigos que venían con él, y muy detrás Seto Kaiba, el único que aun creía en el regreso de Atem.

El regreso que nunca espero ver, pero ahí estaba, junto a él, creyendo en el futuro de ese mundo distorsionado, porque como todo, él también creía en el cambio. El cambio que seguía vigente día tras día.


	12. Capítulo 10

Yugi nunca espero nada de la vida, sumergido entre la fantasía observo en aquel mundo algo más. Aun así él había contemplado su vida como la inexplicable conclusión de un sueño vuelto realidad, con obstáculos que en su momento podían parecer el final, pero solo era un peldaño a subir para lo que ahora comprendía haberse vuelto al mirar su propio reflejo.

Solo quedaban ellos 5, Solomon les dejó tras tomar un taxi, pensó que lo mejor era darles un tiempo a solas, después de todo al fin los muchachos se habían graduado y pronto cada uno seguiría su propio camino, soltando un largo suspiro miró el cielo azul observando la estela que dejo el avión al partir.

‡★‡

Fue el gruñido del estómago de Jonouchi lo que disipo el triste ambiente que se estableció en el lugar.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer ya que estamos todos reunidos aquí? —sugirió Honda.

—La comida de las aerolíneas es pésima —respondió Otogi por experiencia.

—No me refería a que comiéramos justo aquí genio, más bien, podríamos ir a otra parte —se quejó Hiroto.

—Ya que hablamos de ir a un lugar creo tener el sitio indicado —se metió al hilo de la conversación Ryou.

—Hey —le codeo el brazo Jonouchi a Yugi— ¿Pasa algo?

Dirigiendo su vista hacia él sonrió, con un sonido gutural negó —Estoy bien.

Observándolo fijamente, Jonouchi detalló su postura, la mano la traía a la altura del pecho, firme en su lugar con una expresión decidida y airosa.

Fue como un déjà-vu al verse otra vez con aquella imagen. Cuando se encontró perdido en aquel mundo de memorias rotas pensó sucumbir en el olvido eminente, sin embargo, mientras las calles y las personas que le rodeaban perdían su color, el brío dorado empezó a cubrir su mundo. Y entonces, aunque solo fueron unos segundos pudo verle.

Regresando a la realidad se topó con Yugi Mutou, el chico que le había confiado sin querer lo que sería su mayor tesoro.

El valor de la amistad.

—¿Jonouchi?

Escuchó su voz despertándole del estupor. Nuevamente aquella mirada penetrante, pero dulce y amable le miraba.

Yugi no era Atem, el rival que alguna vez admiro, pero Yugi sin lugar a dudas era el cimiento del cambio en su vida.

El inició de una aventura que creyó solo se encontraban en los cuentos de hadas y nada más.

‡★‡

La árcade.

Un lugar de tantos recuerdos, memorias buenas y malas que vinieron a la mente de cada uno de ellos mientras bebían sus refrescos y comían pizza.

—Buena elección —celebro Honda tras pasarle el brazo a Ryou, con la izquierda espolvoreó su cabello.

—Bien ya que estamos aquí... —aguzó la vista Jonouchi— ¿Un par de partidas?

—¿Así que quieres morder el polvo tan temprano? —se burló Hiroto.

—¿Ha? ¿Qué dijiste? —se quejó tras dejar su bebida de golpe en la mesa sin darse cuenta que parte del contenido cayó en el chaleco del tricolor.

—Mira lo que hiciste torpe —regaño Honda

Yugi se levantó de su lugar, con voz calmada trato de tranquilizar la situación tras ver la expresión de Jonouchi —Regreso en un momento, chicos —aviso mientras se dirigía a los baños.

Deshaciendo el agarre Ryou también se levantó de su asiento segundos después.

Tanto Honda como Jonouchi seguían metidos en su discusión, Otogi solo se dedicó a morder otro trozo de su rebanada de pizza mientras alzaba la mano.

‡★‡

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tras ver como limpiaba la mancha.

—Si —vertió un poco de agua del grifo por encima, ahora solo traía la camisa purpura.

Yendo al lavamanos de al lado empezó a mirarse en el espejo mientras alisaba su cabello.

—Y tú ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el tricolor. Asintiendo le sonrió —¿Cuándo te iras? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Ryou detuvo lo que hacía en ese instante para mirarle.

—Entonces lo sabes...

—El profesor Hawkins me lo dijo sin querer.

—El próximo viernes.

—Adelantaste la fecha.

—No pude evitarlo.

—¿Ryou?

Bakura apoyo ambas manos en el mármol del lavabo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro parecía satisfecho.

—Con lo de Diva... Cuando él me atrapo en aquel mundo, no pude evitar sentirlo —se giró a verlo— aquel llamado del cual hablaba mi padre con devoción. Era como si fuese una señal. Siempre estuve dudando de mí, pero cuando lo viví otra vez lo supe, que no podía huir de lo que estaba destinado a ser, quiero descubrir los misterios del mundo, ver lo que los demás no han podido ver y poder escribir de ello, quiero poder recorrer el mundo y dar fe de que hay algo más allá de lo que hemos vislumbrado. Los artefactos del milenio pudieron ser concebidos de la sangre y pena, pero solo fueron el inició para reencontrarnos ¿No?

Yugi parpadeo un par de veces mientras le miraba. Al final asintió mientras cerraba la llave del agua.

Todos habían cambiado tanto desde el final de su aventura.

Regresando a la mesa donde los cinco se encontraban, vislumbraron que ahora se hallaban solos.

Mirándose entre sí no se dieron cuenta como alguien se acercaba por detrás de ellos.

—Alto ahí, arriba las manos —demando tras apuntar el gatillo en su espalda.

—¿Jono? —reconoció al instante su voz Yugi.

Bajando el arma el chico bufo.

—Te dije que no funcionaría —declaro Otogi.

Ambos chicos voltearon para ver a Honda, Katsuya y Ryuji con los chalecos negros y armas.

—¿Les parece una partida?

‡★‡

Láser Tag fue el juego que eligieron jugar en la árcade esa vez, al ser un número impar la única regla era que el último en quedar de pie era el ganador.

Esta vez no habían bandos era matar o morir en proceso. Los rayos láser salían por todas direcciones, por si no fuera poco cuidarse de sus propios amigos también debían hacerlo de los demás jugadores.

Un disparo certero a la espalda de Yugi hizo que la luz roja se prendiera por segunda vez.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchó una voz familiar, a su vez tres rayos consecutivos salieron hacia la dirección del tirador.

Pronto el chico que le disparo a Mutou bajaba el arma al ver que había perdido.

Volteando hacia la dirección de la voz parpadeo un par de veces.

—Te debo una Ryuji, pero yo que sepa no era un juego por bandos —declaro.

—Bien ya sabes lo que... —se detuvo al verse en la oscuridad completa, al parecer una falla hizo que el expendio se sumiera en completa oscuridad.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los jugadores quienes empezaron a reclamar.

Recargándose en uno de los muros suspiro, yendo hacia él Yugi le instó a regresar con los demás, sin embargo él sujeto su mano.

—Ya que pronto cada quien tomara su propio camino, Yugi, quiero salir contigo.

Los segundos pasaron, Otogi no despego su vista de él, a pesar de no poder ver del todo cuál era su expresión en el tono de su voz supo la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Está bien.

‡★‡

Ambos se encontraban en una de las mesas de afuera del local, Otogi tomó el menú para empezar a ordenar.

Al frente tenia a Yugi quien ahora llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón negro ajustado.

En sus muñecas como desde hace meses atrás las mancuernillas que alguna vez llevo no se vislumbraban y el cinturón en su cuello se había ido.

—Reconoces que esto no es una simple _'salida'_ ¿Verdad? Es una cita —le miro de reojo.

Yugi sonrió risueño, descruzando sus piernas tomo el menú de enfrente.

—Lo sé.

—¿Real... —se detuvo al sentir como su pie empezaba a rozar su pierna.

—¿Y tú lo sabes?

El chico rio ante el acto.

—Bien, entonces puedo anticipar que confías en mi criterio para ordenar por los dos ¿No? —se estiro por sobre la mesa para tomar su menú de las manos. Nuevamente aquella íntima cercanía que solo profesaban los dos en privado.

Cuando Ryuji le preguntó por lo ocurrido en el torneo de Kaiba Corps se sintió lastimero al no estar ahí.

Si no hubiese estado ocupando atendiendo el nuevo negocio familiar tal vez pudo haber hecho algo más.

Aun así Yugi le había agradecido, por la confianza inquebrantable que tuvo cuando le preguntó si no tuvo miedo cuando parecía ser el fin del mundo.

«—Como alguna vez me miraste lleno de determinación sin pensar en darte por vencido en ningún instante, sabía que lograrías salvarnos»

Porque su primer duelo seguía vigente en la memoria de ambos, como el vínculo que les forjo para dar el siguiente pasó.

_«Liberarse del pasado»_

_«Confiando en la capacidad de uno mismo»_

Realidades que al unirse forjaban la esperanza cernida a un nuevo mañana.

Porque hasta un simple peón puede soñar con ser algo más.


	13. Epílogo

_—¿Cuando tu alma estará satisfecha? A pesar de haberme ganado, haber restablecido el honor perdido sigues aquí, este mundo que no es tuyo._

_—¿Acaso mi presencia es un problema para su alteza? —respondió con sorna._

_—Has mal entendido las cosas, sin embargo Seto, este no es el lugar dónde deberías estar._

_—Vagaste por tanto tiempo por el mundo humano ¿Y vienes a sermonear a mí? —se burló._

_—Mi situación era diferente a la tuya, yo no tuve otra opción, en cambio tú ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? —dijo esto último más para sí mismo Atem mientras se apoyaba del pilar y miraba el cielo, un espejo inocuo de su propia realidad— no perteneces aquí Seto —le miro— el rival a quien buscas se encuentra a cientos de dimensiones lejos de aquí._

_Sentando en uno de los escalones del templo divisó entre las arenas del desierto el basto horizonte._

_Sintiendo su mano en su hombro cerró los ojos al escuchar sus palabras._

_«—Debes volver, lo que buscas no está aquí»_

Y lo sabía, pero su orgullo nunca le permitiría expresarlo abiertamente. Él por supuesto nunca se equivocaba.

Abriendo los ojos se halló a sí mismo solo, en medio de la oscuridad basta, la imagen del palacio, de los ciudadanos, de su antiguo yo y de Atem se habían vuelto nada.

Entonces simplemente despertó.

De aquello dos meses tras haber vuelto.

Cuando decidió romper la frontera de esta dimensión para tener el duelo que al fin dejaría las cosas en claro; quien era el verdadero Rey de los Juegos, se vio con la triste realidad de la diferencia de tiempos en ese mundo y el suyo.

En aquel mundo de arena y memorias paso a lo mucho un mes, pero en el real, en el suyo, habían pasado tres largos años.

Tres años donde su cuerpo se mantuvo estable en base a los cuidados de su hermano menor Mokuba quien se había hecho cargo de Kaiba Corps.

Descubriendo así que el mundo no se había detenido por él, y no es como si lo esperase, si el mundo se hubiese detenido mágicamente él hubiera seguido moviéndose. Después de todo. ¿Emociones? ¿Para qué? Solo son anclas que hacen al ser humano, que para más mal que bien, debía admitir era uno, solo generaban debilidad en ellos.

Y él, en este caso nunca la había sentido, no al menos fuera de los lazos de sangre, porque sí, él había dejado todo por Atem, pero siempre estaría en su mente el hecho del orgullo que había restablecido. Aquel porte perdido del cual se jactaba y ahora lo tendría respaldado al haber vencido a su rival, al verdadero Rey de los Juegos, a Atem.

Pero aún seguía en su mente la estridente respuesta que le despertó de su sosiego. Pues quiera o no aunque haya vencido a Atem, seguía Yugi con el título.

Con una sonrisa en los labios anticipando su victoria se llenó de éxtasis.

Un simple y burdo recipiente. Y nada más.

Chasqueo la lengua cuando Atem dejó implícito aquel risible hecho, _"quien buscas no soy yo"_

¿Entonces a quién más?

¿A Yugi? ¡Tonterías! Él solo era un simple contenedor. Un pelele más, una marioneta y solo eso. Porque aunque ambos se debatieron en duelo, era esa falta de carácter y compromiso lo que le fastidiaba y hacía despreciarle.

Aun así, solo por protocolo _-por diversión-_ pelearía con él, y tomaría el título, aquel título que por derecho era suyo al haber vencido al faraón.

Pero el destino se burlaba en su cara, el tiempo no se había detenido para nadie y Yugi Mutou se había retirado.

El título había pasado a tan viles manos, el perro de Katsuya Jonouchi.

¡¿Pero qué diantres?!

La ira se estaciono en él.

Dejando de lado todo, hasta su salud, quito los tubos y se movió hacía la salida.

¿Acaso no dijo que no perdería nunca? ¿Y la promesa que hizo con Atem?

¡Patrañas! Todas y cada una de sus palabras solo eran viles mentiras y nada más.

Sin escuchar las palabras de Mokuba se encamino en su búsqueda, el lugar donde estaba Yugi Mutou y tal vez sería el lugar al cual siempre regresaría, era la tienda de su abuelo.

Y ahí desde la ventanilla del automóvil cuando llegó pudo verlos, a ese patético perdedor de los dados y a Yugi Mutou, el único que Atem miro como superior a él.

Colocando su mano cerca de la puerta pensó en ir directo a él, más su mano se alejó de la palanca cuando vio la escena.

El beso secreto de los amantes en pleno florecimiento de su amor.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el conductor.

—¡Arranca! —demando mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños.

Reviviendo el recuerdo en el lecho de su cama vislumbro el pasado yuxtaponiéndose en el presente.

Semanas después cuando se reunió con él. Yugi Mutou le recibió con una sonrisa en los labios, alegrándose de su regreso.

En el poco tiempo en el cual hablaron sobre el convenio de digitalizar su juego de meza ni una sola vez pareció querer ahondar sobre su viaje, ni mucho menos sobre él, más que solo preguntas recurrentes sobre su salud o estado de ánimo.

Así en silencio miró como Mokuba se desenvolvía en el sillón de al lado y mientras compartían un par de risas el ondeó del pendiente que portaba en la oreja derecha de Yugi Mutou brillo.

_"Eso es..."_ pronunció en su cabeza para después levantarse.

—Tomare un poco de aire.

Ambos caballeros se levantaron tras verle salir aunque Seto con su mano izquierda hizo una señal sobre dejar las cortesías de lado.

Así caminado por el pasillo y sacando el viejo paquete de cigarrillos se dirigió hacia el patio. Nunca pensó en adquirir los mismos hábitos de Gozaburo.

Respirando hondo busco en su bolsillo el encendedor para al final ser llamado por una voz familiar.

La voz que menos quiso oír en ese momento.

—¿Fuego? —extendió su encendedor hacía él.

Escrutando con detenimiento su mirada encontró como siempre aquella actitud tan fresca que detestaba, acercando su cigarrillo al desviar la mirada solo unos grados observo el brillo del arcillo en su oreja izquierda.

Alejándose se llevó el cigarro a los labios, en su entrada solo había un auto, el cual parecía ser de Otogi a pesar de que él no tenía algún asunto real con ellos se encontraba ahí, mientras tanto Yugi Mutou seguía con su hermano menor.

Exhalando el humo nuevamente su vista se dejó guiar por el brillo del aro dorado, una simple fachada para el anillo que usaba a juego.

Poco después para su suerte Yugi llegó con ambos junto con Mokuba, despidiéndose de los dos subió al auto y así se marcharon.

Tirando el cigarro en el piso, con la suela del zapato lo apago.

_"Así que es eso... Un Anillo"_

Aturdido, observo el futuro yendo en aquel auto de color rojo. Sonriendo de lado dio la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la mansión Kaiba.

_"Patético"_ pensó por unos segundos al vislumbrar el paisaje de la soledad. Recordando lo que alguna vez trato de olvidar de Gozaburo y por unos segundos sus palabras se clavaron a su pecho.

_«El mundo es un enorme escenario. Cada uno tiene un papel. Nosotros somos los protagonistas, un Kaiba nunca podrá aspirar a menos. Los demás en cambio son simplemente cucarachas»_

Aun así dentro de esa obra de teatro llamada vida pudo ver como dos simples extras, porque Yugi nunca sería un oponente para él, y Otogi solo era un peso muerto, habían rescrito su propio rol.

Metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos se atrevió a citar un pequeño versó.

_«Le vi demasiado pronto y le conozco demasiado tarde...»_

Si Atem y él habían nacido para estar en bandos opuestos en la eternidad y combatir por siempre. Entonces, ese par... ¿Que era?

La respuesta tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Después de todo. Cada uno había elegido su propio camino.

Aun así Yugi en el futuro, sin querer respondió la pregunta.

_«—Nosotros tal vez no somos lo convencional, lo lógico podría ir en contra de nuestros principios ¿Un romance como Romeo y Julieta? Para nada. Nosotros tal vez... Somos todo lo contrario »_

[Nosotros no somos Romeo & Julieta]


	14. N/A/F

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, me presento, soy Little Kuriboh (así pueden encontrar mi usuario en wattpad dónde está la mayoría de mis trabajos) gracias por seguir esta particular historia semi-canon, sé que es un shipp algo peculiar, sin embargo es muy especial para mí, puesto que representa mis inicios dentro del Fandom de YGO, siendo honesto, yo me volví a reencontrar con esta grandiosa historia tras la película de Dark Side Of Dimension, ya que si bien había visto el anime hace años nunca imagine relacionar a los personajes entre sí, y al final conocí el mundo del fanfiction, primeramente me enfoque como lector, sin embargo tras el apoyo de mi pareja, decidí escribir.**

**Para ello empecé leyéndome el manga y viendo el anime otra vez, notando las pequeñas grandes diferencias entre ambas historias, admitiendo que la primer shipp que empecé a shippear fue el Wishipping para después tomarle gusto, un gusto culposo lo admito a la relación de Otogi y Yugi, siendo su arco, a pesar de corto muy significativo para mí como para el personaje principal, puesto que por primera vez se ve un avance en el personaje.**

**¿A qué voy con esto? Si bien en el anime tanto el espíritu del rompecabezas y Yugi forman equipo en las contiendas, su relación no es tan buena en el manga, por lo cual la mayoría si es que el 96% de los encuentros son ganados por Atem.**

**Pocas veces dentro del manga se ve batallar a Yugi un duelo por sí solo, él primer duelo de cartas, aunque no fue Wizard Of Magic mejor conocido como Duel Monster, fue con las cartas Dragon, cuando uno de sus compañeros al ser nubladas su razón le pide duelear, a pesar de que el duelo lo gano Atem, en cierto modo Kazuki coloca una imagen sobre la personalidad dudosa y por supuesto tímida como amable que tiene el protagonista al perder.**

**Es en su contienda con Otogi, que otra vez Yugi debe pelear en el campo de batalla, al ser robado el rompecabezas del milenio y separado de él, la contienda es Yugi Vs Otogi sin ayuda del artículo en cuestión, donde se observa en el personaje un cambio en su personalidad al no dejarse avasallar tan fácilmente.**

**Si bien sus duelos son pocos, me encanto ver el crecimiento del personaje, aunque el reto final siempre será el duelo ceremonial con Atem por supuesto, este tipo de eventos no desmerita los demás.**

**De ahí que mi gusto por el Shipp se estaciono de una forma abismal, sin embargo no había adquirido algún punto medio para trabajarlos hasta ahora.**

**Fue tal vez la emoción del momento lo que me insto a ver el panorama de una relación entre ambos en el contexto canon, pues a pesar de que el autor pudo ahondar en el pasado de Otogi y su padre al tener relación con el abuelo de Yugi no hubo un momento conclusivo para ambos, aunado a ello, tenía la película, que si bien me hizo escribir para el fandom, su trama no fue la mejor.**

**Siempre he pensado que DSOD pudo ser mejor en base al mensaje que querían dar y al villano en cuestión, pero Konami y Galop nunca han hecho alguna película decente que no rompa con la línea temporal original, y no, no desprestigio su trabajo, sino que como fan debo también poder ver los puntos malos de que me gusta sin llegar al fanatismo extremo.**

**De ahí, nació esta idea, lo que me hubiese gustado ver de los personajes, su crecimiento y por supuesto participación, siendo que tanto Ryou y Otogi quedaron de adorno al final por la poca participación, aunque Ryou tuvo algo más que Otogi, no obstante seguía insatisfecha, quería saber de ellos, de sus anhelos y sueños, de sus añoranza, de la melancolía que se guardaba tras la pérdida.**

**Y esto resulto así, un Offershipping con tintes de pride y algo de peach, el nombre admito que fue lo que más emociono al hacerlo.**

**No somos Romeo y Julieta; una simple forma de nombrar el amor de Otogi y Yugi, siendo que Otogi Ryuji era el rival real de Yugi Mutou, así como Atem lo fue para Seto, pero a diferencia de su «Relación» ellos no terminarían igual.**

**Envueltos en el caos de las memorias del pasado habían salido adelante a su forma, a pesar de no ser los protagonistas, a pesar de ser solo adornos para los reales demostraron poder hacer su propia historia haciéndose de lado del show real.**

**Sin más que decir, se les agradece el apoyo constante.**

**Little Kuriboh fuera**


End file.
